


You've Got What It Takes

by loveandpeace



Series: For Worse or For Better [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dealing with Infertility, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, One-Sided Attraction, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, i love rarepairs, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandpeace/pseuds/loveandpeace
Summary: It had started back in high school as a way to help Semi through his heats. Yamagata was the one Alpha that he could count on to not take advantage of him, but it isn’t long before he develops feelings for his close friend when he knows he shouldn't… This is the story of Eita and Hayato through the years: the heartaches, bouts of jealousy, mating and bonding, and finally the struggle to have a family of their own.





	1. Expectedly Unexpected

Semi Eita had always known he was a Beta, until the day he realized he wasn’t. He was in his second year at Shiratorizawa, at volleyball practice to be exact, when he felt the warmth pool in his gut and all of his limbs suddenly felt so very heavy.

While that was odd, it wasn’t entirely unusual for him to feel out of sorts after an arduous practice, but something just wasn’t right. His vision became blurred while his breathing becoming more difficult with each passing second, yet he somehow managed to hear the call from one of his teammates and his roommate, Tendou Satori.

“Heeeeey, Semisemi! What’s wrong? You’re not lookin’ so hot there.” The red-head gave him a wide smile with hands on his hips as he looked his fellow second-year up and down.

Eita slowly shook his head, unable to give a retort as he tried his hardest to keep his balance. “I… I don’t…” His throat was so very parched, and he suddenly became... Oh shit. “S-Satorrrriiii… H-Haa…”

“Eita, are you okay?” The other’s already wide eyes widened just a fraction more and Satori was immediately running to get help as he realized what was happening to his friend.

No, wait! Don’t go! Eita tried to reach a hand out, tried to stop the taller boy from leaving him behind, but he was just so exhausted, so… Eita cried out, knees buckling under him as he collapsed onto the gym floor. What the hell was happening…? What was going on? Semi looked around as he panted for breath, looking for any kind of help only to find his fellow teammates standing around, eyeing him with something he had never seen before. It looked like a mixture of confusion and… hunger.

“EITA!” He was suddenly surrounded by their team’s advisor and Satori, the pair helping him get to his feet and quickly rush him out of the gym.

The next thing Semi heard was the soft voice of their advisor. “Now I was under the impression you were a Beta, but these symptoms… Even though it’s a little late for someone your age, it appears that you’re presenting as an Omega. We won’t know for certain until we have a nurse take a look at you.”

What?

Semi furiously shook his head. “N-Not…” No, that wasn’t right, he was a Beta! He would have presented already if it were true! There was no way he was an… He couldn’t even bear to think the dreaded word. Omegas usually presented during junior high, it just made no sense! But as Eita cried out, he felt a cool, wet substance slowly trickle out of him and tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as his foggy mind realized just what that substance was.

“Hey it’s alright, Semisemi,” Satori tried to calm and ease his nerves, though it wasn’t helping much. “It’s not so bad being an Omega, you’ll see. Plus you’ll have me to help you get through it so you’re lucky!” His tone was bright and cheery, but Semi knew otherwise. He had seen how hellish it was on Satori every four months when he went through his own heats.

If he truly was presenting as an Omega, Eita knew only one thing: that his life as he had once known it was effectively over.

 

* * *

 

 

Eita thrashed and mewled atop his bed, laying facedown with his ass up in the air. He had three fingers thrusting in and out of his hole and he sobbed from the lack of relief he felt. It just wasn’t enough, it never was! He needed something thick and hard to fill him up and make him feel good, he needed _someone_ …

“Please,” he whimpered after another unsatisfying orgasm. “Please…”

A hand gently ran through Semi’s drenched locks, trying to soothe him. “It’s pretty rough the first few heats, but you’ll get used to it the more of ‘em you have.” Satori was trying to help, but it wasn’t helping at all.

So he’d just have to get used to it? There was nothing he could do to alleviate any of this? No, Eita refused to continue to suffer like that, even if this was only his first heat. One was bad enough, but to suffer with this for the rest of his life? He would find a better way to handle it. Tendou may just suffer through his own heats, but he’d get his parents to approve suppressants. There was no way they’d want their son to suffer like this!

Or so he thought.

His parents had in fact _not_ approved of his request to start using suppressants once they heard the news that their son had unexpectedly presented as an Omega. Their reasoning was that Eita was far too young to begin suppressants and they didn’t want any lasting effects to follow their son for the rest of his life. He loved his parents, but damn it, why did they have to be so concerned with his health right then?!

It was several days after his heat finally ended when Eita found out that his parents weren’t going to let him take suppressants, and the newly-presented Omega found himself looking at the Alphas on their team. He just had to find some kind of relief for his heats and had racked his brain for every possible solution, but he just couldn’t see himself buying a toy and from what he heard, they weren’t all that effective during heats anyway.

Several of the Alphas on the team kept whispering and glancing at him, as though unable to believe Eita really was an Omega now. “Yeah, get a good look at Semi the freak,” he muttered under his breath before leaning down to pick up a ball that had rolled across the gym and now rested at his feet.

“Hey, sorry about that! Guess we weren’t paying attention.” A fellow second-year by the name of Yamagata Hayato waved at Semi, smiling wide as he approached. His hands reached out toward Eita, waiting for the blond to hand the ball over.

Suddenly, an idea hit Eita as he looked Hayato up and down. He certainly didn’t trust any of the third-years to help him, and going to a first-year was completely out of the question. When he considered his fellow second-years that were Alphas, there was no way he could ever ask Wakatoshi for help, he would never betray his friendship with Satori in such a manner. And Reon was just too pure to even consider asking for the kind of help he required, but the longer he stared at Hayato, the more Eita realized that the solution to his problem could very well be standing right in front of him.

“Um, Semi, are you okay? You’re kinda spacing out there.”

Brown eyes blinked as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Eita offered a slight smile as he gave the ball back to the backup libero. “Sorry about that, guess I’m still not completely back to myself.”

Hayato laughed and slapped a hand against Semi’s arm. “Hey, no worries! I’ve got an older sister who’s an Omega too, so I totally get it. If you ever need anything, just let me know. I’ll be more than happy to help any way I can!”

“Oh really,” Eita’s voice came out as a low purr, and he noted the way Hayato’s ears turned red. He was still getting used to all of the new things that came with being an Omega, but if he played his cards right then he might be able to get some help with his heats after all. “I may have to take you up on that offer if you’re not careful, Yamagata-kun.”

Eita watched as Hayato visibly shivered and took a step back. “Y-Yeah! W-Well, I better get back to Reon and Ushijima. They’ll be wondering what’s taking me so long, so uh yeah! I’ll see you around-”

“What if I told you I needed your assistance? Would you still be willing to help me out?” Hayato blinked owlishly and Semi’s smile widened as he leaned into the Alpha’s personal space. “You see, I have a bit of a problem.”

“U-Uh-huh?” Hayato swallowed hard once and froze completely in place the moment Eita placed a hand against his chest.

“Mhm, since my body has decided to betray me and force me to become Omegan, I’m forced to deal with these stupid heats. I’m sure you’re familiar with the logistics?” Eita inwardly sighed in relief as he watched the Alpha nod quickly. Good. Now all he had to do was keep playing the part of the alluring Omega and he was sure to get what he wanted, even if he had no idea what he was really doing. Really, how hard could it be?

“Now I don’t need to tell you how miserable I was during my heat, but it was pretty unbearable,” Semi’s head tilted slightly to one side while he studied Hayato’s reactions. “I could really use some help to get through them.” Now time to poke his bottom lip out in a little pout…

“I-I don’t,” Hayato’s eyes darted to one side, refusing to look Eita in the eye. “H-How am I supposed to be able to help you? I mean, I-I definitely want to, since we’re t-teammates and all! I just don’t see how…”

“I’m so glad you asked,” Eita leaned in closer, doing his damndest to not show how nervous he really was. “You’re an Alpha, right?” He waited for the quick nod of assent before continuing, trying to hurry and get to the point before he lost his nerve. “Well, if it’s agreeable to you, how would you like to fuck me?”

There was a pregnant pause, and Semi watched as Yamagata’s eyes widened to an almost comical size. It looked like his words were finally sinking in since Hayato looked like he was about to short-circuit.

“Wh-Wh... Wha-”

Eita gently placed a finger to his own lips, giving Hayato a wink. “It’d have to be our little secret, you understand I’m sure. You’re just one of the few Alphas on the team I trust.”

Yamagata’s head was shaking back and forth so hard that Eita worried he might snap it. “I-I’m honored you’d ask me, b-but… I’m sorry, I just don’t feel strongly enough for you to be your…” His face burned an even darker crimson color and Eita rolled his eyes, unable to help himself.

“I’m not asking you to be my mate, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Hayato blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but Eita beat him to it. “I just need a,” he paused, feeling a bit embarrassed at even saying it out loud. “A fuck buddy.”

The Alpha stayed quiet for what seemed to be an eternity before finally murmuring. “S-Sex friend?” The words were a hushed whisper as Hayato looked over his shoulder, making sure no one had heard him say the words.

Semi did his hardest to hold in the sigh that threatened to escape. “Yes, exactly. That’s all I need from you during my heats, and if you should ever start to date someone, I can always find other arrangements.” Eita knew he was asking a lot, but he had to appear nonchalant about the whole thing. “There would be no feelings between us, no promises of anything, just good, raw,” he leaned in once again, smile dark and promising. “Fucking.” He couldn’t help but grin at the shudder Hayato had, the way he stared down at Semi with pupils blown as though he were already imagining what it would be like.

And now, the moment of truth. “So what do you say, Hayato?” Eita bit his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks pinken slightly as he licked his lips and asked once again. “Will you be a friend and help me out by fucking me during my heats?”

The spiky-haired Alpha swallowed before immediately bobbing his head up and down. “Y-Yeah! Sure! Whatever you need help with! I want to be a good friend and help you out!”

Semi’s lips quirked up in a half-smile. “I’m so glad you feel that way too,” he softly purred. It appeared that he had found the perfect win-win situation; he would get the assistance he needed during his unbearable heats, and Yamagata would get a free fuck out of the process. No strings attached for either of them.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Don't Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is smut for the beginning half of the chapter. If you are uncomfortable with that, please skip down to the line break.

“H-Hayato! AH!” Eita whined and whimpered, weakly trying to press against the Alpha that was behind him. “P-Please,” his voice was barely audible and he managed to look over his shoulder only to suck in a deep breath at what he saw.

Hayato was grunting, dark eyes blazing as his fingers gripped Eita’s hips in a painful grip as he continued to thrust at an almost brutal pace. Eita was certain there would be bruises for several days, there always were when the two of them met up after all…

Suddenly, Hayato was leaning forward and paused his movements. “Tell me what you want,” his voice was low and filled with something that made Eita almost come right then and there. “Say it,” he growled, fingers gripping Eita’s hips once again.

The blond shook his head weakly, unable to form any sort of coherent thought, let alone tell the Alpha that he needed a hard, thick knot inside him. Hayato shifted just slightly and Semi cried out, collapsing and burying his face against his rumpled sheets with his ass still stuck up in the air.

“Then I guess you don’t want me after all,” Hayato chuckled darkly, moving as though he might pull out when Eita reached a shaking hand behind him to grab at the Alpha and try to keep Hayato in place.

“Nnnnn…” No! It felt so good to have him so deep, touching that one spot…

“Hmm? I can’t hear you.” Hayato playfully nipped at the base of Eita’s spine. “What do you want, Eita?”

Semi shuddered and weakly propped himself once again on his hands before slowly turning his head slightly back. As his eyes met Hayato’s, he weakly smiled and clenched himself around the hard cock still firmly lodged inside him. “You, Alpha,” he softly breathed. “I _need_ you, need your knot… P-Please, Alpha!”

“Sh-Shit, Eita,” Hayato shuddered as he pried his fingers off Eita’s hips and slowly wound one arm around his waist in order to help keep him up on his knees. “I’ll give you what you want,” he murmured, kissing the tip of one of Eita’s ears and running his tongue along the scent gland below said ear. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Eita almost sobbed, kept pushing his ass against Hayato’s cock in order to get more of that delicious friction. The slick kept pouring out and Hayato finally began moving again, harder and faster, gaining momentum as he buried his face in Eita’s hair and inhaled that delicious Omegan scent.

Hayato felt his movements begin to stutter, knew the moment he was about to knot the Omega under him and his hips pistoned and snapped forward. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds, the way Eita moved under him; he was such a good lay…

“Eita,” his head lolled back as he crooned into his partner’s ear. “’M gonna come.” Lips curved upward as Semi gasped and began to shiver in his embrace.

“Hayato,” Eita whimpered and cried out as Hayato came inside, his knot swelling inside him and locking all of that hot cum inside Eita. It wasn’t long before Eita came and he suddenly lost all feeling in his bones, almost collapsing if not for Hayato’s gentle embrace to catch him and lay him down.

“So good,” the Alpha murmured while nuzzling the side of Eita’s neck. “You need anything?”

Semi gave a jerky shake of his head, panting and curling against his teammate. “I’m o-okay, r-rest now…”

This was how the past year had gone for the pair. Eita would have a heat, he’d send a text to Hayato and the Alpha would come to Eita’s dorm once he had gotten rid of Satori for the next few days while Hayato helped Eita like the good friend he was. Eventually, their little arrangement had turned into clandestine trysts once a month, and then soon that wasn’t enough which led to the pair to meeting up weekly. Now the Alpha-Omega duo were finding places to meet every other day it seemed. As often as they fucked, it was a good thing Semi had managed to get his hands on some synthetic contraception that was passed around secretly to other Omegas in the school.

When it came to sex, there were no feelings involved, they were still adamant that that would just complicate things. Eita and Hayato both just so happened to enjoy sex and thoroughly enjoyed sex with each other.

“Hey Hayato,” after some time had passed, Eita was propped on his side while he stared at the half-asleep Alpha. “You’d better not sleep too long. Satori should be back in another hour or so, and I sincerely doubt he’d be happy to find both of us in his bed.”

“Mm,” Yamagata grunted before cracking an eye open, grinning at the blond. “Probably’d be more disturbed to know what we did _on top_ of his bed.”

The pair snickered in unison and continued to lay there in silence. Finally, Eita spoke up, licking his lips before putting on his best sultry face and purring. “Well, we can always test that theory out and see what happens when he shows up and finds us?”

Eita cackled madly as Yamagata suddenly sat straight up and dove at him. He covered the Omega’s lips with his own and Eita sighed happily while running his fingers through dark, spiky locks.

 

* * *

 

 

Semi sighed as he trudged out of his classroom and headed toward the gym for practice. After such a long day of classes, he almost felt the urge to text Hayato and see if he was up for a quickie before their practice began. It had been several days since he had heard from Hayato outside of practice and that was unlike the Alpha… He’d have to talk to him when he saw him next and make sure everything was alright.

“Did you hear?!”

“Hear what?”

“Rika-chan is dating one of the Alphas from class 3-3!”

Eita rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore the high-pitched squealing from several Beta and Omega girls. Honestly, was finding a potential mate all they thought about? It was downright obnoxious the longer Semi thought about it. Most high school relationships never lasted outside of high school, so honestly he just didn’t see the appeal in trying to find a lasting relationship there in the now.

“No! Which one?”

“I’m not sure of his name, but she just walked up to him and confessed!”

“How brave! And then what happened?”

Eita felt like barfing. What did that idiot honestly think happened next? Obviously the Alpha accepted if this girl was officially dating him.

“He accepted!” The gaggle of girls shrieked happily and laughed, not noticing as Semi passed by. “And the best part is, he’s one of those good-looking Alphas on the volleyball team!”

Now that gave Eita pause. An Alpha from their team? But who could it be? It probably wasn’t Ushijima, Satori would never stop bemoaning if his first love was dating an Omega or Beta that wasn’t him. It could be Jin, but he figured that they would have heard something about it. Then again, there was Reon, but their friend was too pure, too kind to ever be swept away by a no-doubt squealing little twit.

“I know that he’s their libero, and he’s so handsome! Rika-chan is so lucky!”

 Eita felt his heart clench and he stopped mid-step in the middle of the hall. Wait, that couldn’t be right. Hayato would have told him that he was dating someone… Did anyone on the team know about this? Eita suddenly found himself hurrying toward the gym, anxious to find out just what was going on and why he hadn’t been informed.

He burst through the gym doors, eyes scanning the gym until he saw just who he was looking for. Eita cleared his throat as he approached Yamagata’s back, waiting until the Alpha turned and brightened upon seeing him. “Hey, Semi! What’s up?” Huh, so he was going to act nonchalant, like nothing had happened at all.

“Can we talk?” Semi shuffled from one foot to the other. “Privately?” He watched as Hayato’s brow furrowed in confusion but nevertheless nodded his assent. Eita led the way to one corner of the gym, picking a ball up along the way so it wouldn’t look suspicious.

“Um, not trying to sound worried here, but are you alright? You look kinda upset.” The frown he sported deepened. “Do I need to beat the hell outta someone?”

Eita snorted before lightly spiking the ball in Hayato’s direction. “If that’s the case then you’d need to beat yourself up.”

Dark eyes blinked once. “Huh?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had accepted someone’s confession?” Eita bit the words out like they were poison, gauging Yamagata’s reaction to see if there was any truth to what he had heard.

“Ah, shit,” Hayato gripped the ball in his grasp and slowly shook his head. “That’s what this is all about? I’m sorry, really I am.” He offered a sheepish grin as though that might placate the Omega. “I just totally forgot to tell you about it. I mean, it only did happen a couple days ago, and we haven’t really seen each other or had a moment alone to hold deep, meaningful conversations.” He chuckled and tossed the ball back to Eita.

“I thought we had an agreement,” he snapped, eyes blazing as he threw the ball hard right back at Hayato. “I thought,” he shook his head. “I thought you cared enough about our friendship to let me know something like that. Now I’m going to have to find other arrangements for my next heat…”

Eyes grew wide as saucers and Hayato groaned, slapping a hand to his face before dragging it down. “Damn it, I completely forgot about that,” he groaned. “You’re right, I’m a shit friend, but look, maybe I can work something out.”

Semi felt a brow arch slowly. Work that out how exactly? What was Yamagata thinking?

“I can explain the situation to Rika-chan, and maybe she’ll understand and be alright with-”

“Are you out of your damn mind?!” Semi snarled and took a step forward. “You’d actually cheat on your girlfriend just to fuck around with me?! Don’t you think we both deserve better than that?”

Hayato wilted and glanced awkwardly away. “Y-Yeah, I just… I hate I’ve put you in this situation without giving you much time…”

Inhaling deeply, Eita closed his eyes and tried to calm down. It wasn’t easy, dealing with something he felt was an almost-betrayal. Except… how could it be a betrayal when Hayato had never promised him anything other than sex when it was convenient for the both of them?

“I’m sorry for exploding like that, I just thought we had an understanding. If you find someone you want to date, give the courtesy of letting me know? I mean,” Eita mumbled under his breath. “If I ever found someone, I’d let you know.”

The Alpha groaned and took several steps until he was right in front of Eita. “I know, and I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow! I just wanna see how things go with Rika-chan first.”

How could Eita stay mad at such a happy-looking guy? He nodded once and clapped a hand against Yamagata’s arm. “I’ll be holding you to that.”

“I don’t expect any less.” Hayato grinned and Eita felt his chest ache. The pain doubled as he heard a high-pitched cry of Hayato’s name from the railing and Hayato brightened before jogging over and waving up at the raven-haired girl that was calling to him.

Damn him… Damn all Alphas for that matter… Eita glowered at the scene, ruing the day he ever asked Hayato for help.

“Hmm, seems like your Alpha has decided to give someone else a try. What will poor Semisemi do?”

Eita whirled around, glaring dangerously at the red-headed Omega grinning down at him. “He is most certainly not _my_ Alpha,” he hissed and humph’d while crossing his arms. “It’s just annoying that I assumed we had a mutual respect for one another considering our agreement, and it turns out that it’s only one-sided.”

Satori hummed, glancing over Eita’s shoulder to get a look at Hayato who was preening like a show-pony. “Looks like that respect ain’t the only thing that’s one-sided. I warned you this might happen~.”

Fingers clenched the sides of his arms as he tried to ignore the jab he felt. “What are you-”

Satori opted to ignore Eita, waving at the rest of the team. “Hey, Wakkun! Practice with me, mmkay?” And just like that, Tendou jogged off in order to get some practice in with their teammate.

Just what the hell did Tendou mean by what he said? He absolutely did not have feelings for Hayato! It was just sex, that’s all it ever would be! His heart was absolutely not breaking in half as he watched Hayato wave up at the girls squealing down at them from the railing at the top of the gym. He was most definitely not bothered by the fact that the Alpha even went so far as to blow a kiss to his new girlfriend.

Eita was just not even going to think about it. That was the best way to handle the situation. Yeah, he just had to ignore the moisture that was burning at his eyes and wipe it away so no one saw. If no one saw, then that meant he wasn’t hurt or heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell y'all how much I love angst? Writing angst is what keeps me looking as young as I do, and it's only gonna keep getting angstier from here on out~
> 
> I guess I got inspired after having a great Thanksgiving with my family. So here ya go! Please forgive me for the smut. I've been writing for almost 10 years now, and I've never quite gotten the hang of writing smut down, so enjoy my terrible attempt at it.
> 
> Feel free to stalk me on tumblr and scream about haikyuu and Shiratorizawa!


	3. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read the manga and don't want to read spoilers about the current season of the anime, I suggest you either skip this chapter entirely, or skip the middle portion of the chapter. Thank you so much!

Eita dragged Hayato by his wrist, shoving him into the first empty closet he saw before slamming the door shut and pouncing on the Alpha. This would be their only chance to get a quickie in before the final game in the Spring Tournament started, and the pair wanted to take advantage of all the free time they had before they were called away.

“Eita, damn,” Hayato hissed before slipping a hand beneath Semi’s shorts, running a hand along the soft globes of the Omega’s ass.

Hayato’s brief romance with that first girl (Eita didn’t even remember what her name was now and he doubted Hayato did either) had been nothing more than the first of many, many romances that Yamagata had had. It seemed that at least once a month, Hayato would proudly proclaim that he was in yet another relationship and Eita would watch in silence as Hayato flaunted his latest conquests. Then when the latest relationship eventually ended almost as quickly as it had begun, Eita would be there to offer a shoulder to cry on and a hole for Hayato to fuck.

Sometime in his mind, Semi wasn’t sure when exactly, the line between friendship and something more merged together and he had to admit that it absolutely killed him to see Hayato with each and every one of those girls, Omegas and Betas alike. But, so long as he had Hayato’s attention on him for the time being, he could live with that, and maybe someday, he could get his friend to see that it was Eita that actually craved to be with him and would do anything to make him happy…

Eita gave a slow smirk to the Alpha he had pinned against one of the walls of the confined room. “Yes?” The word was long and drawn out and his face mere inches from Hayato’s. His eyes quirked down to watch Hayato’s lips, and just as he opened his mouth to finally say something, Eita dropped to his knees. “We don’t have much time before our first match, so we’ll have to make this quick,” he murmured.

“Wh-Wha-?” Yamagata watched as his teammate and friend slowly tugged his shorts down and dropped them to the ground. “Are you sure about this? If we don’t have a lot of time, then how will we…” The words died in his throat as Eita hummed lightly and nuzzled the rock hard erection trapped in his briefs. “Shit,” he whispered hoarsely. Wait, what had he been trying to ask? It had seemed important a minute ago…

Semi chuckled and before Hayato could say another word, pulled his briefs off, letting them join the maroon and white shorts on the floor. His member bobbed as it was finally freed and Hayato sucked in a deep breath as Semi’s pink tongue poked out and licked at his lips.

Eita gave a triumphant smirk as his hooded gaze turned up and met Hayato’s; the look in Eita’s eyes as their eyes locked onto one another nearly made Hayato come right then and there in that dingy, cramped closet. “You were saying?” The words were hot as Eita breathed against his hard member and his fingers moved to gently grip Hayato’s hips. “If it’s too much, I can always stop…”

Hayato prayed to any deity that might have been listening that Eita would anything _but_ stop. “Eita…” The moment he felt that sinfully talented tongue lick a stripe up the side of his cock, something inside him snapped. His fingers threaded through Eita’s soft locks harshly and the Omega sighed happily into the touch. “Do it,” he growled hotly, watching intently as Semi’s mouth slowly opened and slid his throbbing member into the warmth that was his mouth.

His head hit the wall behind him and he released a throaty moan of his friend’s name. Damn, why was Eita so good at this? So fucking good with that pretty pink tongue of his… And everything else that was just so fucking _pretty_ and _Omegan_ and _perfect_...

“Eita,” he moaned once again.

 

* * *

 

“Someone got luckayyyyy.” Eita did his best to ignore Satori’s shit-eating grin and sing-song voice, and before he could stop himself, his arm slammed against the red-haired Omega’s abdomen. Hard.

“OOF! Semisemi, why are you being so mean,” Satori whined, and the sound didn’t make Eita feel happy. Not in the least bit.

Eita snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up,” he hissed. “You’re not hurt and you know it.”

Wide eyes slowly narrowed and upturned lips turned into a knowing smirk. “You’re right,” he leaned in closer to murmur lowly. “But if you keep doing what you’re doing, then _you’ll_ be the one hurt.”

“Just shut the fuck up, Tendou,” he hissed under his breath, snatching a water bottle up and storming away. How many times would the fellow Omega try to convince him that what he was doing wouldn’t make Hayato care for him? Semi paused, glancing up to find the Alpha he had just been thinking about staring at him, grinning before giving a sly wink.

Eita sucked in a deep breath and quickly turned his attention to the court. He could feel warmth flood his cheeks and he tried his hardest not to think about what he and Hayato had just been doing a short time ago. He could still remember Hayato’s hushed murmur as he had finished inside Eita’s mouth…

_“When we win today, I’m gonna take you against the door of your dorm, and then I’m gonna ride you into the mattress so good to celebrate.”_

He shuddered at the promise, knowing that it wouldn’t be any problem at all for them to defeat the almost-unheard of Karasuno. He had no idea how they had defeated Aoba Johsai, but it was almost laughable to think that Shiratorizawa would lose to a motley group like them. They never lost, they were the best, the undefeated champions of Miyagi Prefecture.

But in the end, their team, in fact, had not won. The loss was bitter and hard to swallow, and each and every single member of their team felt the sting; and once they had returned to Shiratorizawa, Eita had quietly pulled Hayato into his dorm room in an effort to help cheer the Alpha up. He had expected a rough coupling as usual, but Hayato surprised him by taking him slow, almost as if he were trying to savor the experience…

Semi knew that even though they had lost and they would never have another chance to make it to nationals, he would never forget the way Hayato had lovingly fucked him to completion. It was a bittersweet day indeed.

 

* * *

 

Eita sucked in a deep breath as fingers clenched around the button in his grasp. Finally after months of debating whether or not he should confess how he truly felt, Eita decided that today would be the day that he got Hayato alone and gave him the second button from his uniform blazer. He’d never know if the Alpha would ever feel the same way if he didn’t confess and try, right?

“You can do this,” he murmured through clenched teeth, trying to weave his way in and out of the many newly-graduated students. He knew Hayato would probably be with their fellow teammates, saying his goodbyes, so all he had to do was find the team and he’d find Hayato. Piece of cake.

“U-Umm, Yamagata-kun?”

Eita stopped mid-step, forcing his head to glance into the open classroom the voice had come from and felt a cold chill creep up his spine. Hayato was standing before a blushing, shy-looking girl and all Eita could do was watch in silence.

“I-I know you probably have no idea who I am, b-but I’ve admired you for a while now… And I was j-just wondering…”

No, please don’t do this. Semi choked back the sob that threatened to escape, helpless to do anything but keep watching.

“Ah,” Hayato rubbed at the back of his head, giving his trademark winning grin. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I can’t accept your confession. I’ll be moving away for college, and that just wouldn’t be fair to a cute girl like yourself.”

Wait. Hayato… Was moving away? How had he not known about this? Did anyone on the team know their libero’s plans? Semi couldn’t force himself to listen any longer and hurried forward, trying to find his teammates to find out some answers, and put some distance between himself and the reason his heart was continuously breaking.

“Hey!” Eita recognized the voice that called out, but continued forward, hoping that he wasn’t calling to him, but rather someone else in the crowded corridor. “EITA!”

Semi winced before slowly coming to a stop in the long hallway. He knew there was no chance of escape, so he might as well just bite the proverbial bullet. “Oh, hey Hayato,” he tried to appear nonchalant as he turned to face the still-grinning Alpha.

“I’m glad I caught up to you before any of the others could!” Brown eyes blinked owlishly, but before Semi could respond, Hayato continued to rapidly speak. “I mean, this’ll be the only time we have left together and I just, I dunno, guess I’m feeling kinda sentimental.”

The words bubbled out before Eita could stop himself. “If you’re feeling so damn sentimental, then why didn’t I get to hear that you were planning on moving away for university until just now?”

The atmosphere changed considerably and Hayato took a slight step back, his eyes wide as saucers. “Wait, how’d you…” It seemed all too late that he realized his mistake and tried to backtrack and remedy the situation. “I was going to tell you! Honest!”

“So it’s true then?” Semi murmured, his eyes never leaving Hayato’s before slowly slipping the button back into his pocket, his decision made for him right then and there.

“Eita! I can explain! It’s just that-”

“It’s alright,” Eita simply stated as he interrupted the rambling Hayato, forcing a half-smile to his face. “After all, we aren’t in a serious relationship, so I can’t expect you to tell me before anyone else when important things happen in your life.”

The Alpha visibly winced. “Aw, c’mon. You mean more to me than just that.”

Did he? Eita highly doubted that. “Really now?”

“It was too good of an opportunity to pass up!” Eita was turning to storm off and Hayato was trying to keep up with him. “I’ll be backup libero at Ehime University, and I have a full-ride scholarship in the engineering department!”

He couldn’t be mad, Hayato was right in that it seemed too good of a chance to give up. Semi slowed his steps and turned his attention back to the Alpha. “I just wish our friendship meant more to you that you could tell me these things. I’d never want you to give something like that up, for what? A promise you made to me back when we were second-years?” Eita reached out and gently slugged Hayato’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine and I can find a way to take care of my heats on my own now, but you’d better be the best damn player out there in exchange.”

A bright grin broke out across Yamagata’s face and Eita felt his chest ache at the sight of it. “You bet! And I hope you’re able to come to some of the games and see how awesome I’m gonna be!”

“Right, because the fact it would take me half a day to get there is of no consequence,” he huffed and Hayato winced.

“Oh… yeah, guess you’ve got a point there.” He laughed nervously and Eita waved a hand flippantly.

“Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged. “If we get to meet up, then we meet up. If not, then no big deal.”

“Yeah,” Hayato laughed, a warm deep sound. “Not like we both won’t be having the time of our lives once we’re off to college. Who knows? Maybe you’ll even find a great Alpha to treat you the way you deserve! You’re a great friend, Eita, and you deserve nothing but the best!”

A hand slowly slid into his pocket, fingers wound tightly around the little button. “Y-Yeah, who knows? But enough about that, let’s go find the others and say our goodbyes,” Eita smiled weakly, not bothering to put up a fight as his heart effectively shattered from within his ribcage.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's got two thumbs and loves to see her favorite characters suffer? *points to myself* This gal! 
> 
> So, I severely sprained my ankle, to the point that my co-workers (nurses) all thought I had actually fractured or broken my foot somehow. I'm at home on bedrest, and lucky y'all, I was hit with inspiration to write! 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr to scream about how amazing the Shiratori babes are~


	4. Friends

Eita bit back the sigh that threatened to escape, smiling weakly as he listened to his parents on the other end of his phone call.

 _“Now, promise us you’ll be very careful,”_ his mother’s worry was evident by the tone in his voice. _“College can be a scary place, I know all too well.”_

 _“Oh, don’t worry so much about Eita! He’s always been a smart boy with a good head on his shoulders. That’s how we raised him after all!”_ His father was obviously proud and Semi’s smile widened just slightly. He knew she was worried for him too, but Eita knew that as an Alpha, she wasn’t nearly as worried as her mate was for their only child.

“Thanks dad,” Eita murmured while shifting from foot to foot. “I appreciate it, and mom, I don’t want you to worry too much about me. I’ll be just fine.”

His mom sighed. _“I don’t know… Maybe your father and I were hasty in taking on this latest excavation, I hate that we’ll be so far away and you’ll be at home alone.”_

Eita loved his parents, he really had it good and he couldn’t complain. His parents were an Alpha-Omega duo with his father being a female Alpha and his mother a male Omega. They were both renown archaeologists that had met and mated during their college years. His mother sometimes worried unnecessarily over Eita, almost as though Eita were still a pup that needed to be protected every second of his life. Eita was grateful for his father who was able to keep her mate in check during the times he got too protective over their son.

“Look, my first classes are today, so I really need to go soon,” he tried to end the conversation yet again, but paused as he heard what sounded like sniffles on the other end. “Mom?”

 _“I can’t help it! He’s my baby and he’s all grown up now!”_ His mother began to bawl and Eita could hear his dad groan before getting on the phone herself.

_“Have a good day, Eita. I’ll try to distract your mom by taking him to the dig. Call us later and tell us all about how your first day of college went! Your mother and I love you!”_

Eita chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks dad, I love you both too.” And with that, he hit the end call button before dropping the phone in his back pocket. He was glad he chose to go to a university near his home in Miyagi, that way he could just stay at the house he shared with his parents, well, once they were back home from their latest archaeological dig overseas.

Most everyone he knew had chosen to go to university away from Miyagi, not that he could fault them for that; at one point he had considered moving away too, but when he weighed his options, going to Miyagi University was just the most logical choice for him.

Eita slipped into the room where his first class for the day was, taking a deep breath before grabbing a seat in the middle of the room. High school had been one thing, but this, this was a brand-new world to the Omega. He chanced a look around at the other students that were slowly milling into the room, so many different dynamics, Alpha, Beta and Omega.

“Excuse me?”

Eita’s head snapped forward, where he was met with a shy-looking, raven-haired Omega. “Umm…” He knew this Omega from somewhere… Where had he seen him before?

“I thought I recognized you; you’re the setter from Shiratorizawa,” the guy’s smile widened and he reached out a hand to Eita. “Moniwa Kaname, former captain of Datekougyou’s volleyball team.”

Dark eyes widened as Eita’s memory soon reminded him of the soft-spoken, yet confident captain and setter. “Yeah, I remember you. Nice to see you again.” Eita motioned to an empty seat by his own, watching as Moniwa quietly slid into the seat.

“Thank you, I’m afraid I don’t know many people here, none in this class at all save for you.” His cheery disposition was infectious and Eita found himself relaxing, nodding and smiling along. It was always good to see a familiar face, even if they had been rivals back a short time ago in high school. 

“I know what you mean, I was thinking I wouldn’t know anyone that was also going to the same university as me. All of my former teammates all moved away for university, so it’s just me left behind.”

A laugh. “None of my teammates moved. I think all of our third years came to this school too, which I’m glad for. I don’t think I could have handled being away from my mate for long periods of time…”

Now that caught Eita’s attention. This guy was already mated? At such a young age? It was almost unheard of in this day and age to be mated right out of high school.

It seemed that Moniwa could sense Eita’s curiosity, smiling before tugging at the collar of his shirt to reveal two dark spots on the side of his throat. That was the most obvious indicator that he was indeed mated and bonded to an Alpha, and seeing it sent a pang straight through Eita’s heart. He managed to force a smile before sitting back. Class soon started and the pair focused their attention to their instructor, but once their class ended, the pair decided to grab a bite to eat and talk more.

“It was in the heat of the moment,” the Omega’s face was flushed while he ate his lunch, explaining why he was young and mated. “I definitely would’ve preferred to wait a little while longer, but Yasushi can be convincing under the right circumstances. You might remember him, he was a member of our volleyball team too.”

Eita remembered that Datekou was a team made primarily of Alphas, so it was hard to differentiate one Alpha from another. “That must be nice…”

“It is since we’re going to the same university. We’re also both planning on trying out for the team here.” Kaname’s eyes flashed with something akin to excitement as he realized something. “Hey, have you thought about joining the university volleyball team? I think tryouts are this next week if you’re interested.”

He seemed so excited, happy and nearly bouncing with energy that Eita couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well you should! I know they could use all the best players from around here, plus it’ll be nice to know some familiar faces on the team.”

Semi hummed thoughtfully. He had a point, and he’d be able to stay in shape and keep his senses sharpened too. Plus it never hurt to try and make new acquaintances. “I might,” he finally conceded, but before he could say more, his phone began to vibrate.

 **From: Hayato** : _Heeeeeey! Just wanted to check on u n see how ur doin! Schools crazy already down here lmao but ima make it! I know ur heats gotta be comin up soon n just wanted to make sure ud be ok. Lemme know!_

Eita’s fingers curled around the device in his hand, trying hard to even out his breathing and fight the tears that threatened to fall. Damn. Damn it all. He was trying so hard to move on and get over the feelings he had for Hayato, but then the Alpha just had to keep himself firmly lodged in Semi’s life. It wasn't Hayato's fault, he didn't actually know how Semi felt about him, but still...

He heard Moniwa clear his throat and looked up to find the fellow Omega giving him a sad smile while holding out a pack of tissues. “Are you okay?”

Semi gave a silent shake of his head, knowing if he talked right then he’d start crying. He had to be stronger than that, he just had to!

“I know it’s none of my business…”

“It’s alright,” Semi’s voice cracked slightly and he wiped away stray tears, trying to compose himself. “Just a case of unrequited love is all.” He shrugged, trying to show it wasn’t a big deal, but Moniwa’s sympathetic smile told Eita otherwise.

“I understand, I’ve seen plenty of cases of it myself,” he pushed his chair out, standing to his feet and Eita did the same. “Look, this may seem odd, but my friends and I are planning on going out tonight, a kind of celebration that we’re finally university students. If you’d like to come along…”

“Yeah,” Semi didn’t give Moniwa the chance to finish that thought, nodding his head quickly. “That sounds, really good actually.” A distraction was just what he needed.

It was true, his next heat was scheduled in a few weeks, but he decided in that moment it was time he finally start suppressants. He’d just have to tell Hayato that he would be just find on his own and would take care of his own heats from now on. Eita got up from his chair and followed after the other Omega, falling easily into conversation with him about the plans he and his friends had for that evening.

“You’ll be a hit with all the Alphas out on the town tonight,” Moniwa was grinning. “I predict you’ll have to beat them off with sticks as cute as you are.”

Well, Eita hadn’t expected to hear that. Cute? Him? He’d never once been approached by anyone during junior high or high school, so he’d never thought anything about it.

But his companion was nodding, adjusting his bag across his shoulder. “Mhm, you must’ve missed the way you’ve been checked out all day today by lots of different Alphas. Just thought it might interest you to know that you have options if you really want to get over your unrequited crush.”

His head whipped to the side and he watched the other with wide eyes. Wait… He’d been what?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since I last updated this... 
> 
> *nervous laugh* I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but life has been seriously hectic as of late. I'm engaged and getting married in June this year, and right now all of my focus is on finishing Baby, Baby before my wedding. I promise once BB is finished, all of my attention will be on this story! For now, I hope y'all enjoy this update! 
> 
> Come stalk me on tumblr if you want to discuss SemiGata, or anything else in general!


	5. Moving On

“Toss to me! Over here!”

Eita glanced over his shoulder, silently taking note of the Alpha that was waving furiously at him. The moment the ball touched his fingers, he quickly tossed the ball backwards with ease, grinning as the ball was spiked down on the opposite side of the court.

“Alright!”

“Nice toss, Semi!”

Eita’s cheeks began to hurt from how much he was smiling. He was now in his third year of university and after thinking long and hard about it during his first year, he had tried out for the university’s volleyball team and easily made it as a backup player along with several other of the first-years that had tried out. It felt so good to be part of a team dynamic again, and his team was a great, supportive one, made up of a mixture of Alphas, Betas and even Omegas.  

“That was a great toss, Eita!” Moniwa threw a hand up for a high-five and Semi quickly slapped his palm against the fellow Omega’s. “Just think, next year our team may actually stand a chance of winning some real games!”

Eita laughed, shaking his head. Kaname had said that every year from the moment they had made the team. They were already in their third year and next year would be their last, but he wasn’t opposed to the thought of actually helping their team any way he could. “Maybe,” he breathlessly responded before grabbing a water bottle. “Just have to see what we’re working with by then.”

Moniwa laughed, nodding his assent. “Yeah, yeah!”

The other Omega had been a great friend to Eita, and he had even gone so far as to move in with Kaname and his mate at the beginning of their second year. Eita’s mother had bawled his eyes out when he informed his parents he was intending to move out, while his father had told Eita how proud she was of him.

“You have to grow up sometime, and I’m just glad you’ve seemed to find good roommates to move in with!”

Ah, bless his father. Even after more than a year of not living with his parents, his mother was still inconsolable over the matter, but Eita was sure he’d find a way to keep himself busy.

“Semi! We’re going out to eat after practice, did you want to come with us?”

Eita blinked, torn from inner musings by Kaname calling out to him. He watched the protective way Kamasaki wrapped an arm around his mate, nuzzling against the bond mark on Kaname’s neck. It was almost sickening, the way the mated pair was always so affectionate, but Eita found it to be sweet.

“I appreciate the offer,” Semi waved a hand at the pair, smiling slightly. “But tonight’s the night I’m meeting up with my old teammates.”

“Oh! Is that tonight? I completely forgot!”

Eita laughed, reassuring Kaname that it was alright. After all, it wasn’t as if he had voiced his eagerness or was extremely excited at the prospect of reuniting with everyone… Now Eita did look forward to seeing the majority of the team from Shiratorizawa, all of them except for Hayato. He had tired of seeing countless Snapchats from the Alpha’s account, showing nothing but pictures upon pictures of Hayato seeming to try sucking the faces off so many nameless Omegas. It had finally been more than Eita could handle, so he blocked his former friend’s account. He had taken it upon himself to block all of Hayato’s social media accounts after that, but it wasn’t as though he actually heard from Hayato once he got settled in at his university.

But he couldn’t ignore his friends just because he wanted to avoid Hayato. Eita was absolutely more mature than that!

“I’ll probably be in later tonight,” Eita continued as the trio walked out of the gym. “Might be after midnight, might be earlier depending on how things go.”

Kamasaki’s wolfish grin only widened as he pulled Kaname closer. “Sounds good to me, just means you and me can get in a little…”

“Yasushi!” Kaname sounded positively mortified as his face reddened and Eita couldn’t help but laugh at them.

“Please make sure to use protection. The last thing we need is you two getting pregnant and leaving me to find a new apartment to move into.” Eita tried his hardest to sound exasperated, but failed miserably as he laughed.

“You two are the worst,” Kaname grumbled buried his face in his hands, trying to ignore the laughter that surrounded him.

 

* * *

 

Eita stared at the flashing sign of the restaurant, trying to force himself to just walk inside. He knew the others were already there from the constant texts that Tendou kept sending him, but for some reason he just couldn’t force his legs to carry him inside.

Ah, he was being stupid. Eita furiously shook his head, took a deep breath and opened the door.

“SEMISEMI! YOU MADE IT!”

Eita blinked as he was immediately squeezed by Tendou, trying to shove his friend off as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. “T-Ten…”

“Gah! Sorry ‘bout that Semisemi! I just haven’t seen you in forever!”

Eita couldn’t help but weakly smile as Satori bounced up and down in excitement. “It’s alright.”

“C’mon,” Tendou grabbed onto Eita’s arm and drug him into the restaurant. “Everyone’s been waiting for you!”

Of course they had… He sucked in a deep breath and forced a wide grin to his face, waving at everyone already seated. “Hey…”

“Semi!”

“Great to see you!”

“You should come sit.”

Eita chuckled and shucked his jacket off, moving to sit by Tendou who was already seated by Ushijima.

“Hey, Eita.”

The Omega’s head snapped up and Eita had to force himself to breathe again. There he was, giving him that grin Eita knew and loved. He had selfishly hoped that Hayato wouldn’t look as good, that something awful would happen to his good looks and of course he looked better than ever as he sat across from Eita.

“Hi.” Eita wanted to kick himself. Hi? HI??? That was all he could say to the Alpha that had plagued his thoughts for the past three years consistently? Damn it Eita.

If Hayato noticed Eita’s discomfort, he didn’t allow that to stop him from leaning forward to get right in Eita’s personal space. “I haven’t heard from you in ages! How’ve you been?”

The Omega suddenly found his mouth to be dry. “F-Fine,” he cleared his throat and flashed his onetime friend a smile. “School’s great. I made it onto the volleyball team and it’s been helping me keep in shape. What about you?” He casually slipped the question in while reaching for a glass of water on the table.

“Eh, y’know,” Hayato shrugged. “It’s been good so far, never really thought I’d miss being back here in Miyagi though. It sucks being so far away from home.”

Eita honestly hadn’t expected to hear something like that from Hayato. “Well, at least you’ll be home for a few days, right?”

The Alpha hummed as he eyed Eita, returning the small smile the Omega gave him. “Yeah, it’s great to be back. You have no idea…”

The evening went on like this, everyone catching up with all their teammates, and Eita almost didn’t realize how late it was until Shirabu rose from his seat, informing everyone he was ready to go since it was already almost midnight.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes and they all promised not to let so much time pass before they got together again to catch up. Eita waved and turned to walk down one side of the street, ready to get back to his apartment and let his roommates know how the night had gone.

“Eita! Wait up!”

Or so he thought. Semi turned around to find Hayato waving at him, trying to catch up, infectious grin in place. He frowned. “Hayato, what-”

“Phew! I’m glad I caught up to you! I really wanted us to talk, just one-on-one.” The Alpha walked side-by-side with Eita, seeming to not notice the way his friend stiffened.

“Oh… Alright then, what exactly did you need to talk about?” Eita’s hands were jammed into his coat pockets while glancing at the Alpha from the corner of his eye. Hayato seemed almost nervous, but Eita had no idea what could be bothering the Alpha so much.

“…how come you never text me anymore? I mean, I get you told me you’re taking suppressants and all now, but I thought you’d want to at least talk every once in a while.”

Eita sucked in a breath, feeling his blood slowly begin to boil. “That’s not-”

“And you’ve even blocked me on social media! I mean, what the hell Eita?”

His fingers clenched in his pockets, resisting every urge he had to lash out at the Alpha, but still Hayato talked and the more he talked, the more Eita was ready to absolutely _crush_ him.

“You’re right,” Eita bitterly laughed. “I suppose it’s not like we’ve ever been anything more than fuck buddies, so I guess that makes me the bad person here by not giving you the time of day.” Hayato visibly winced at that, but Eita continued. “I mean, how could I ever have blocked you, right? How dare I get tired of seeing the constant pictures on your social media of all your conquests? Oh, please forgive me, Yamagata.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he refused to look Hayato in the eye.

“H-Hey, Eita…”

“You don’t get it,” Eita finally whirled around on him. “You never have, and that’s why I decided it was best for me to just keep you out of my life so I could try and move on.” He was so close to tears, but he couldn’t let Hayato see.

The Alpha stayed eerily quiet before finally speaking up after several long beats. “And have you?” He shuffled back and forth, unable to look Eita in the eye. “Have you moved on?”

Eita froze in place, watching as Hayato finally lifted his head to lock his eyes onto Eita’s. What was he supposed to say to that? His first instinct was to lie his ass off, brag about all of his own one night stands which had of course never happened, but he was only able to stand there, frozen in place.

“I thought I had,” he finally murmured. “I’ve really tried to at least.”

“Well, don’t.”

Brown eyes blinked and before Eita could ask Hayato what the hell he was talking about, he suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own. He gasped and moaned as Hayato’s tongue slipped through parted lips and began to assault his mouth. As much as he was loath to admit it, Eita had missed being this close to Hayato, missed the way his arms circled around him and pulled him close until there was no room left between them, he missed the Alpha’s scent, every single thing about Hayato, Eita had missed…

And the next morning when Eita woke up beside the Alpha in his hotel room, he realized that no matter what, he was always going to be unable to resist Hayato. His Omega refused to let Eita move on from him, but Eita knew that he had to continue trying no matter what. Hayato didn’t really want Eita to be his Omega and Eita had to just accept this and finally move on.

He quietly picked his clothes up off the floor and changed, giving the still-sleeping Alpha a last look before slipping out of the room. Eita allowed himself to quietly cry as he made the long walk back to his apartment, willing himself to let this be his last encounter with Hayato, to finally allow himself to move on so that he could be happy.

If only it didn’t hurt so much…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Semisemi... Poor sweet Semisemi. One day, these two crazy kids will get their crap together and realize how perfect they are for each other! 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait in an update, but wedding planning and other fanfiction took up my attention! But hopefully once the wedding is out of the way in a few weeks, I can get back to somewhat regular updates! Thank y'all for being so patient with me!
> 
> If y'all wanna talk Shiratorizawa or anything in general, feel free to hit me up on tumblr!


	6. Hayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some Yamagata POV? ( ͡°ω ͡°)

Hayato grunted as he picked up the last box that held his things. He carried the box over to the car and placed it in the already crammed vehicle, managing to slam the door to keep everything in place. “There,” he grinned widely. “That’s the last of it.”

“You really have to move back to Miyagi? You know there’s so much more down here for you to enjoy!”

The Alpha laughed, turning to face his longtime roommate. He had known his roommate ever since his first year of university, and the two Alphas had hit it off right away, choosing to remain roommates even after they both graduated university and found jobs in Ehime.

“I know, but I’ve been here long enough and home’s calling my name. I haven’t seen my parents or family in forever.”

His roommate hummed noncommittally, an eyebrow quirked up while he smirked at the other. “And I guess it wouldn’t have anything to do with that Omega you’re so hung up on, would it?”

Hayato opened his mouth to retort but found he couldn’t deny anything. A heavy sigh escaped and he slowly shook his head. When Hayato first arrived at Ehime, he had lived every single, unmated Alpha’s dream of having a different Omega in his bed every single night; but as time went on, it grew tiresome and he found his thoughts drifting to another Omega, one with dyed ash-blond hair and the softest chocolate eyes ever. He knew that he missed Semi, and wanted to try and maybe see if the two of them were compatible on a deeper level. After all, they had the greatest chemistry ever in the bedroom, so it would make sense that they would be perfect together on all levels, right?

After his first year, he stopped sleeping around, tried to get back in contact with Semi, but to his complete surprise, Semi wouldn’t respond to his texts and it was only then he realized that the Omega had blocked him on all social media sites. He had been at a complete loss, unable to understand why the Omega he was unable to stop thinking about was refusing to have any contact with him. His roommate had been the only one to stop Hayato from killing his liver completely with all the binge drinking he had done in the wake of this discovery, and for that, Hayato was grateful.

But then he had what he saw as a second chance when he found out that several of their former teammates were getting together in Miyagi for a onetime dinner. He did everything in his power to make it back to Miyagi, to try and get Semi face-to-face and to give him a real chance for something more. He actually thought that he had a chance when he practically threw himself at Eita and the Omega reciprocated, allowing Hayato to take him back to his hotel room where they spent a night together that the Alpha would never forget.

Then he woke up alone the next morning.

He felt a hand clap against his shoulder, jerking him out of his musings. “Hey, you don’t hafta explain anything to me, I get how you feel about this guy. But you can’t keep letting him lead you around by the nose. You’ve gotta find out once and for all if he’s really worth all the moping you did back in school.”

Yamagata snorted, shaking his head as he clasped a hand against his friend’s, squeezing hard. “You don’t have to tell me, I know Semi’s got me like no one else ever has. I’m gonna find out for good if I stand a chance, because an Omega like this doesn’t come around but once in a lifetime.”

His chest swelled with warmth at the thought that he would see Eita once he moved back. He’d prove to the Omega that Hayato wasn’t the same Alpha he had been in high school. He wanted to prove that he could be a good provider and mate. He just had to get Semi to listen to him and give him that chance he so craved.

“I still think you’re crazy,” his friend shook his head. “But I wish you all the luck in the world and hope you get your Omega.”

Hayato’s grin was wide and infectious, but internally he was terrified that this would be the last chance he’d ever have to win his Omega back.

 

* * *

 

The trip back home had been long and arduous, but finally he was back and temporarily living with his parents until he saved up enough to rent an apartment in the area. He already had a job lined up with a local engineering company, and slowly but surely, everything was finally coming together.

Only, he still had yet to meet up with Eita.

This frustrated Hayato, but he had to keep telling himself that the right moment would come when he would get his meeting with him, but it still didn’t help that he was feeling anxious about the lack of contact with the Omega.

The last place he ever expected to find Semi was on the opposite side of the street where Hayato had been walking, and seeing the Omega that plagued his every thought stopped him in his tracks. Eita hadn’t noticed him yet, was too busy staring at a window display as though debating whether or not to purchase what he was staring so intently at.

He looked so good and Hayato swallowed hard. He was still the slender, awkwardly-dressed Omega that still obviously took great care with himself. His hair was perfectly coiffed, a coffee in one hand with several shopping bags being held by the other. He wanted to go over there, wanted to surprise the Omega, tell him that he had moved back to Miyagi and he wanted to be with Eita, only Eita. Hayato took a breath, checked for traffic first and then took the first step forward to cross the street.

“Semi! There you are!”

Hayato froze in place, quickly backpedaling as he watched Eita turn and brighten upon seeing the mystery man, waving the hand with his coffee in it at the unknown face. A low rumble of a growl threatened to escape as Hayato watched a blond Alpha hurry toward Semi, grinning from ear to ear as he very animatedly began to talk with his hands. Semi laughed loudly and Hayato’s features softened at the sound. Eita’s laugh had always been so nice to hear, and it felt so right to listen to it once again.

Semi pointed to the window display and the blond quickly nodded his head in what appeared to be excitement. Hayato’s eyes glanced toward the display and his heart immediately fell to his feet. It appeared that Eita had been staring at a display for baby clothes, and the Alpha’s mind immediately began to go a thousand miles a second.

Who was this Alpha? Why did he and Eita know each other? Why would they be talking about baby clothes? Eita certainly didn’t appear pregnant, but then again anything was possible… And again, who was this Alpha with Hayato’s Omega?!

He felt his teeth clench together as he watched the two walk into the store, leaving a few minutes later each holding a bag with the store’s logo on it. The Alpha appeared so eager and happy over something and Eita laughed again, walking side-by-side with the Alpha as they both talked where Hayato couldn’t hear what they were saying. Neither of them noticed Hayato watching them from the opposite side of the street, and it was only once they began to walk off together that the Alpha decided to try and follow them.

After several minutes of walking, the two ahead of Hayato walked into a nice, quiet neighborhood and Semi followed behind the Alpha up a walkway toward a small house. Yamagata could only watch in silence as the pair quickly entered the house, still unaware of his presence behind them.

Once the door shut firmly, Hayato stared blankly at the house, unsure where to go from there. His more rational side was telling him that Semi had obviously moved on with this unknown Alpha and they may have even been preparing for the birth of a pup, but…

On the other hand, he wasn’t about to just let this slide without finding out the truth for himself.

Hayato stormed up the walkway toward the door, banging on it and waiting for the telltale sound of feet coming to answer the door. Just a few seconds after, the door swung open and Hayato was met with the disgruntled visage of the Alpha male Semi had been walking with.

The Alpha grunted, looked Hayato up and down before an eyebrow quirked up. “Hey, aren’t you-”

“Where’s Semi?” He wasn’t about to waste time with pleasantries, not when he didn’t know the relationship between this guy and _his_ Eita. Hayato knew that he was definitely emitting angry pheromones, and the other Alpha didn’t appear to appreciate this.

“Hey,” his frown deepened. “I don’t think-” Instead of waiting for the other to finish his thought, Yamagata pushed past the Alpha, every instinct inside him telling him to find Eita, to see if he really was too late. “Oi! Get the hell out of here!”

“Not until you tell me where Semi is!”

“I don’t have to tell you shit!” The Alpha snarled, teeth bared at Yamagata. “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Footsteps were heard quickly running through the house and Hayato visibly relaxed upon seeing Eita hurry into the room. “What the hell is going on? Don’t you realize that…” The sentence trailed off as Eita’s eyes met Hayato’s and the pair stared silently at one another.

Hayato swallowed hard, licking at suddenly dry lips, while Semi appeared to be completely confused as to why he was there. “Eita…” Before he could say anything else, he felt a hand grab hold of the back of his shirt and try to drag him back. He snarled, trying to reach behind him to pry the offending grasp off of him. “HEY!”

“Semi, you need to tell this guy he’s got to get out of my house!”

That appeared to snap Semi out of whatever his thoughts had been and he shook his head, reaching out to grab at Hayato’s sleeve. “Kamasaki, wait! I know him!”

“I get that Semi, but I’m not going to have some Alpha come up in here and try to upset me or my mate! Not when Kaname’s in the condition he’s in!”

Hayato frowned, trying to process the words being thrown around him. “Hey, wait a minute,” he snapped. “Can’t I get a word in?”

“What’s going on?” All eyes immediately turned to the soft voice that called out from the doorway. A heavily-pregnant Omega had suddenly appeared and was now staring at the scene in front of him, hands protectively covering his very swollen belly as he looked at each individual in the room.

“Kaname,” the blond Alpha released Hayato and rushed to his mate’s side. His arms wound around his mate’s form as he nuzzled his face against the raven-haired Omega’s scent glands. “Are you alright? How’s the baby?”

The Omega giggled and gently pushed his mate away. “She’s fine Yasushi, but that doesn’t explain why everyone’s in here screaming. All these angry pheromones in here are making me a little dizzy to be honest.”

Hayato’s jaw hung open in what he could only describe as complete shock. So the Alpha, Kamasaki, already had a mate, a pregnant one, and _hadn’t_ been trying to make a move on Semi? Then, did that mean that he still had a chance to get back in his good graces?

“Oh, I recognize you.” Kaname brightened, offering a small smile while pointing at Hayato. “Yamagata-kun, right? Semi’s talked about you _constantly_ these past few years.”

“Kaname!” Semi hissed, a light flush on his face as he finally released Hayato’s shirt from his grip.

 “A-Ah,” Hayato’s hand moved to rub at the back of his head, choosing to ignore what the other Omega had said about Semi talking about him and instead attempt to apologize. “I’m really, really sorry for barging in here like this. I didn’t mean to disrupt your home in any way.”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t, asshole,” Kamasaki muttered under his breath before grunting after being elbowed in the stomach by his mate.

Kaname ignored Yasushi’s distress, focusing on the pair before him instead. “Don’t worry about that, I promise it’s alright. But you two should go catch up!” The Omega’s head quickly bobbed up and down, motioning them toward the door.

“Kaname,” Semi tried again, giving his friend a pleading stare, but neither Kaname or Yasushi were having it.

“Please, we insist! It’s perfectly alright, and we can worry with decorating the nursery some other day this week!”

Kamasaki smirked while pushing the pair out of their home. “You two have fun,” he chuckled, not sorry in the slightest, before pushing them onto the front porch and shutting the door in their faces.

“Damn them… You’re both on my shit list now!” Eita hissed, giving the front door a hard kick before slowly turning to face Hayato. “Um… hi.”

Hayato relaxed slightly, staring at the Omega before allowing himself to smile. “Hey.” Maybe this could work out after all.

“So,” Semi took a breath, arms crossed in front of him and eyes slightly narrowed. “What are you doing back in Miyagi? And more importantly, how did you find Kamasaki’s house and know that I would be here?”

The Alpha hadn’t been expecting that, managing to give a weak laugh as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse for his being there suddenly. “Well, it’s a funny story actually…”

“I’m sure it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've been at home sick today and this week has been unbelievably hard for everyone at the hospital where I work at with the loss of one of our physicians, so I'm at home, trying to relax and working on some writing before I get married in a couple weeks. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this little bit of Hayato POV! It's so exciting to see more and more people ship SemiGata and things are gonna get juicy starting next chapter and I think y'all are gonna like it.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr if you wanna talk haikyuu, Shiratorizawa, SemiGata, or anything that tickles your fancy!


	7. Something More

“Aww c’monnnnn Semisemi, just lemme help you pick something to wear! You know you’re hopeless without me!”

Eita could physically feel his eye twitching. He knew Tendou was staring holes in his back while he lay on Eita’s bed, but refused to give his friend the satisfaction of admitting he needed help in picking out something to wear to dinner with Hayato. “I am not _hopeless_ ,” he ground out through grit teeth while looking through the clothes in his closet.

“Suuuure,” Tendou snickered, flopping onto his stomach while watching Semi panic internally. He propped his chin up with a palm. “So riddle me this: why’d you agree to dinner if you’re really over Hayato like you keep saying you are?”

Semi paused, hand midair as he reached for a hanger in his closet. “Of course I’ve moved on, but there’s nothing wrong with having dinner and catching up with old friends, right?” That’s all it was, just dinner with Hayato and nothing was going to happen. Nothing.

“Yeah, I guess not… Unless that friends is someone you’ve had numerous sexcapades with and still have wet dreams about.”

Tendou cackled madly as a shoe was vaulted at his head. It had been totally worth it.

 

* * *

 

Eita kept telling himself not to be nervous, but it was all for naught. He was fucking petrified at the thought of having dinner with Hayato. But honestly, he had no reason to be so nervous! All it was, was a single dinner with an old teammate. That was it. He could do this, he felt great!

Breathe.

Just breathe.

That’s it, just keep breathing…

“Eita?”

And suddenly he was back to not breathing again. Semi whirled around, face to face with Yamagata. “Ah… Hey, Yamagata,” he managed to get out. “I didn’t expect you to get here so early.”

Hayato tugged at the collar of his shirt, laughing nervously. “Yeah, I guess I was hoping to beat you here. I even got ready early and everything.”

Eita couldn’t help but snicker, relaxing slightly at Hayato’s obvious nervousness. It was nice to see that it wasn’t just him that was overthinking this dinner. “Well, there’s no need to prolong things.” He flashed the Alpha a smile as Hayato grabbed the door for him, allowing Semi to enter first while he followed behind.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was a comfortable one, and once they were seated, it didn’t take much for the pair to fall into easy conversation. They talked about school, their jobs and families, and everything that they had both been up to since their last encounter.

After some time, Semi actually found himself laughing at his friend’s horrific puns and leaning just slightly closer to Hayato.

“Ah, Eita,” Hayato began after their food arrived. “I hope you don’t mind me saying how nice you look tonight.”

Semi willed himself not to fall for Hayato’s charm, but failed miserably. He felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat. “Thanks,” he murmured, giving the other a soft smile. “You clean up pretty good yourself.”

Yamagata’s grin widened just slightly and he leaned in just the slightest. “Eita,” he reached a hand out to gently lay atop Semi’s. “I wanted us to talk…” He took a deep breath. “I know I’ve been a real jerk to you in the past.”

Semi snorted, pulling his hand away. “No shit,” he muttered, ignoring the way Hayato winced.

“I guess I deserve that, but I’ve wanted to get back in touch with you for a while.”

Semi sighed and shook his head. “Hayato…”

“Just hear me out!” Again Hayato reached for Semi’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me how I treated you before. I know, I get it.” He paused and swallowed hard before continuing. “I treated a damn good Omega, the best Omega I’ve ever known, like you were nothing more than a piece of ass for me to take advantage of.”

Eita had to look away, feeling tears prick at his eyes. This was definitely not where he wanted the conversation to go…

“And I’ve realized that you’re really the only one for me… Probably too late, but I just want you to know how I feel.”

“Yamagata…” Semi’s voice cracked. He didn’t know how much of this he could take.

Hayato took a deep breath, his fingers curling around Semi’s hand. “You’re all I’ve been thinking about the past three years, and when I came back to Miyagi and saw you with that other Alpha, I thought,” here he paused, shaking his head with a bitter laugh. “I thought that you had moved on, that you had found an Alpha of your own. I figured that it was what I deserved, seeing you happy like you were with someone else.”

Eita bit his lower lip, watching Hayato with a tentative gaze and waiting to see just where the Alpha was going with his confession.

“You have no idea how relieved I was when I found out that Alpha was already mated with a pup on the way,” he let out a strangled sigh before meeting Semi’s gaze with his own. A thumb gently traced over Semi’s knuckles and he finally smiled. “I know you deserve a hell of a lot better than me, and I’m probably a selfish ass who doesn’t even deserve a minute of your time-”

“Hayato?”

The Alpha stopped the moment Semi interrupted his ramblings. His mouth was suddenly dry and he struggled to even swallow. “Y-Yeah?”

“You can be a real dumbass sometimes,” Eita murmured before laughing at the dumbfounded look on Hayato’s face. He gently squeezed Hayato’s hand with his own and allowed his fingers to slip into Hayato’s. “For so long, I’ve tried to move on, to get over you. You might not have realized it, but I’ve been so in love with you since high school.”

He chuckled at the way Hayato’s jaw hung open upon hearing this news. “But I never said anything, because I didn’t want you to feel obligated to return any feelings you may not have felt towards me.” Eita’s gaze turned down to their hands still clasped together, gently squeezing. “I told myself I had to give up on you, and once I got to university, I actually did try.”

Yamagata bristled upon hearing that and his teeth clacked together. His mind began to conjure up all kinds of scenarios, all kinds of situations that Semi might have been in, with Alphas that weren’t him.

“I went out on a few dates, but nothing ever came from those. I just couldn’t stop reminiscing about the past.”

Something akin to hope began to bloom in Hayato’s chest and he leaned in closer.

“But I just can’t let myself hope for something that can’t ever happen.” Again Eita began to pull his hand away from Hayato’s. “I can’t risk letting myself get hurt again, and trust me, I’ve been hurt by you so many times before.”

Hayato’s brow furrowed as he listened to Eita speak. “But Eita, I’m not-”

“I’m sorry,” Semi murmured, shaking his head and moving to stand. “I think this might have been a mistake. It’s not helping me out by having dinner with you and being reminded of the past like this.”

“I want to court you!”

Semi blinked once, twice, and stared at Hayato. “Wh-Wha…” He couldn’t possibly be serious. Why would he ever want to court him when he had never shown any interest in all the years they had known one another?

Yamagata reached up to tug Semi back into his seat, pulling the Omega closer toward him. “I want to officially court you, Eita. I know I’ve fucked up majorly before, but… But I don’t want another Omega, I want you. It just took me awhile to figure out that it’s you, it’s always been you.” His voice was pleading, he wanted Semi to see just how serious he was about his offer of courtship. “Eita, I can’t go back and change things, but I want you to know just how serious I amMPH!”

Hayato was cut off by the sensation of Eita’s lips pressed firmly against his. The Omega pulled him in closer, his tongue pressing against the seam of Hayato’s lips, to which the Alpha eagerly parted.

Finally, Eita wrenched himself away from Hayato, eyes filled with unshed tears and a watery smile. “You… You really want me?”

Yamagata’s features softened and he gently pulled Eita closer, placing a soft kiss against the Omega’s lips. “Yeah, just you. Only you, but only if you’ll have me. I can’t see anyone in my future but you.”

Semi laughed weakly and threw his arms around Hayato, tears soaking the Alpha’s shirt. He was so unbelievably happy right then! How was it possible that his dream was actually coming true? Hayato had actually said he wanted to court Eita, wanted Eita to be his Omega!

“So…” Hayato cleared his throat, pulling back just slightly. “Is that a yes, or…?”

“You idiot,” Eita laughed as he fondly chided his Alpha.

_His Alpha_. Damn, that sounded so good to Semi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strolls in after almost five months without an update* Sup? 
> 
> I know y'all have been patiently waiting for the latest chapter and I'm so so sorry it's taken so long to get this up! My wedding took precedence this summer and I've been getting used to married life the past few months. (FYI it's pretty awesome.) 
> 
> But I'm back and hopefully going to crank out more chapters! I'm thinking this won't be very many more chapters left to this fic, and I'm also hard at work on a new haikyuu au fic so be on the lookout for that soon! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and this story! <3


	8. Of Babies and Bonds

Semi’s features softened as he cooed down at the pup in his arms. His arms tightened protectively around the little girl and he gently bounced her. “She’s so adorable, Kaname.”

Said Omega grinned from where he sat. “She sure is,” he chirped happily. “I’d say it was all worth the forty-hour labor pain I went through to bring her into the world.”

Hearing how long the delivery process had taken made Eita wince. Surely all labor wasn’t like that… Right? Shaking his head, his attention once again turned to the baby girl and he gently ran a finger against her raven curls. She gurgled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Eita and the Omega swore his heart melted in that moment.

“Almost makes you wish you had one yourself, doesn’t it?”

Semi’s head whipped up and he stared with wide eyes. What the hell did Kaname mean by that? And why was he smiling like he knew something Eita didn’t? “Ah… Well, of course maybe someday I’d like to have one,” he mumbled under his breath, feeling a flush cover his cheeks. “But it hasn’t been that long since Hayato and I started courting and I just…”

His gaze flicked down to the still-sleeping pup in his arms. For the briefest of moments, he allowed himself to picture the baby as one that he and Hayato had made… What would their pups look like? Would they look like Hayato or himself? Would they have his temperament and attitude, or be prone to losing electronics and making bad puns like their father was?

Eita’s head shook back and forth furiously at the chuckle coming from his friend. It was dangerous to begin thinking like that, especially when it wasn’t a guarantee that he and Hayato would even bond in the future. And if there was no bond, well…

Kaname’s arms reached for the baby and Eita gently deposited her back into her mother’s arms. “I’m telling you, Semi,” Kaname slowly began. “Yamagata’s crazy about you, and everyone who’s seen you two together can see it.” He hummed softly while rocking his daughter in his arms. “I can promise that it won’t be long before he’s officially asking you to be his mate.”

At that, Eita immediately jumped to his feet and began to slowly back towards the door. “R-Right, sure,” he gave a nervous laugh. “Good one! Almost had me going for a minute there.” Again he laughed and looked over his shoulder while reaching for the doorknob.

“What’s wrong, Semi?” Kaname gave his friend a doleful stare before letting his lips curve up into a knowing smile. “Don’t you want to give my baby a friend? I bet if you had a little girl too, they’d get along so well.”

Kaname ignored the way Eita shrieked and fled his home, chuckling instead as he focused his attention entirely on his daughter.

 

* * *

 

Eita realized that it might not have been the best idea to tell Tendou what Kaname had said to him… Scratch that, he knew it had been entirely the wrong idea to tell Tendou anything that was mentioned.

“It’s not that funny,” Eita muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the way Satori howled into the receiver.

_“AHAHAHAHAHA! He actually said that?! Pfft hahahaha! That’s great, just fantastic! Couldn’t have said it better myself!”_

“It’s not that funny,” Eita growled. “Hayato and I have _literally_ been courting less than four months. I refuse to tell him anything that’s been said about a potential bonding!”

The other end stayed eerily silent for several long moments before Satori finally spoke up again. _“Listen, Semisemi, we’ve been friends for a while now, and I say this as lovingly as possible… But you can be really thick sometimes.”_

Eita let out an affronted sound. “I am not _thick_!”

_“But that’s neither here nor there,”_ Tendou continued as though Semi hadn’t said a word. _“You two are obviously crazy about each other. Not many people can say that they have a partner that would do absolutely anything for them. And the way he talks about you, man, it must be nice to be all sappy and happy and in love like that.”_

Semi’s features softened. He knew all-too well about Tendou’s feelings for Ushijima, but his friend had been nothing but supportive of the courtship between he and Hayato, and Semi couldn’t ask for anything more in a friend. “Maybe once we’ve been together longer we can talk about bonding,” he quietly murmured.

“That’s the spirit, Semisemi! Now I hate to get going, but my break’s almost over and then it’s back to this twelve-hour shift for me!”

Semi managed to chuckle and shook his head. “Yeah, I should probably get going too… I’m thinking my heat’s about to come early and I better prepare just in case.”

Again the line went quiet and for a moment Semi thought that Tendou might have already hung up. _“Are you sure your doc knows what they’re doin’?”_ He let out a huff in agitation _. “I get your body needs a break from the suppressants, but I’m worried about you, y’know? You need any help? I mean, I know you and Yamagata haven’t actually spent a heat together since high school, but I can let him know what’s about to go down if you need me to.”_

“N-No… Don’t worry about it. I’ll call him after I get off the phone with you and let him know what I think’s about to happen. If I’m still this aware, then I’m sure it’ll be at least another day or two before it actually hits.”

Tendou released a heavy sigh. _“Fiiiiiiiiine Semisemi, but call me if things change!”_

Eita chuckled and promised that he would before hanging up the phone. He groaned and lifted a hand to his forehead to check for fever. He was quite warm, but it wasn’t anything to worry about just yet. He’d have plenty of time to let Hayato know that their plans for their date would have to change and then get his nest ready for the heat.

It was really no big deal, so why would Tendou feel the need to worry?

 

* * *

 

Hayato couldn’t wait to see Semi for their date. It seemed like each time they saw each other, their connection only deepened. He wanted more and more to declare that Semi was his Omega, and no one else’s, but he worried that his desires might scare his potential mate away. His friends all said that he needed to discuss the way he felt with Eita, but there was still that deep-rooted fear that he would say or do the wrong thing… He felt that Eita wanted to bond with him as well, but he just couldn’t be 100% positive.

He approached the door to Eita’s apartment, clearing his throat before giving several hard knocks. “Eita, it’s me! I know I’m a little early, but I really couldn’t wait to see you anymore. I hope that’s alright!”

All was silent on the opposite side of the door and Hayato felt himself frown. Maybe he was wrong in assuming he could come early? Perhaps he should just come back at a later time, closer to the time of their date…

Suddenly, the door swung open and there, breathing raggedly, was Eita. Hayato’s face broke out into a grin. “I’m sorry if this is a bad time, but you look… A-Ah, you look… You smell…” Shit. Eita looked completely disheveled, hair in a disarray as he draped himself against the doorframe. And then there was his scent. Hayato had never smelled anything so delectable in his entire life, but it seemed to be a familiar scent…

“Hayato,” Eita moaned, shivering in the doorway before flinging the door wide open and throwing himself against the Alpha. “Missed you,” he murmured against the shell of Hayato’s ear before laving his tongue against the cartilage.

“Eita,” Hayato gulped as he tried to resist the urge to wind his arms around the shaking Omega. “Wh-Wha…” And that’s when it hit Hayato where he remembered the scent from. But there was no way… After all, Eita knew his heat schedule and always warned Hayato before he tried to come over. “Are you... Eita, are you in heat?”

“Alpha,” Eita began to mewl and grind himself against Hayato, gently nipping at the smooth column of the Alpha’s throat. “Please,” he whimpered, desperate and needy. “Please, Alpha!”

Ahhhhh shit. What was he supposed to do? He and Eita had already said that it was too soon in their relationship for them to share a heat together, especially after the disastrous results from high school, but…

“Hayato.” Inch by inch, Eita had tugged the Alpha into his apartment and began pulling Hayato toward his bedroom.

“Wait!” Hayato managed to pry himself free from Eita’s grasp, as hard as it had been. His fingers gripped the Omega’s shoulders and he gently shook Eita. “Listen, you’re not thinking straight, you’ve told me plenty of times that you’re not ready for me to be with you in your heat.”

“Changed my mind,” Eita purred, actually fucking purred and Hayato knew he was a goner.

He tried to resist, honestly he did, but the way Eita cried for him, begged for his Alpha. “Eita, please don’t…”

“Take me.” Slowly, Eita bared his neck for Hayato. This was a sign of submission, a signal that the Omega before him wanted Hayato to take him, to mark him and bond with him for life. “Want only you, my Alpha.”

That was all it took for Hayato to snarl and quickly drag the Omega to his room before kicking the door shut behind them. And damn it all, Eita’s heated scent was all over the room and all Hayato wanted to do was roll around in the sweet, flowery scent. But the moment his eyes moved to the bed, all coherent thought went out the window.

Eita lay atop the pile of clothing, purring as he beckoned Hayato closer with a crooked finger, and who was Hayato to deny his Omega what he wanted?

He chuckled darkly and crawled closer to Eita, nuzzling the Omega in order to scent him properly. “Is this your nest, Eita?” He waited for the Omega’s whimper and quick nod. “It’s a perfect nest,” he murmured, taking note of just how much of his own clothing was in the pile. It filled him with pride to know that it was _his_ scent that Eita had the compulsory need to fill his nest with.

“Alpha…” Semi whimpered pathetically before pulling Hayato closer to him. “Please, please, please,” Eita almost sobbed at the empty feeling. “Fill me, take me…”

“Shh, soon baby,” Hayato murmured gently, kissing Eita’s temple. “I’ll give you what you want very soon.”

Eita mewled and thrashed about, fingers clawing at Hayato’s back as he again bared his throat for the Alpha. Hayato swallowed hard and leaned his head in closer to Eita, gently nipping at the soft flesh, which earned him a shiver from the Omega.

“I’m sorry if this hurts,” he murmured before nipping again. The heat had fogged Eita’s mind so to the point he hardly understood the implications of what Hayato was saying, but in Eita’s heat-addled mind, this was exactly how things were supposed to be.

Hayato felt his incisors slowly lengthen, preparing to bond the Omega beneath him.

“Hayato,” Eita softly breathed the Alpha’s name out, only to shriek in pain seconds later as Hayato sunk his teeth into his scent gland, forever sealing them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeere's Kay! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, cause the angst will be here again starting next chapter! And y'all know you love angst, don't even try to deny it. 
> 
> I know my updates have been a bit sporadic here lately, but I've been super swamped with work and also trying to move. Yay! Husbando and I hope to finally move into our forever home in the next few months and once that happens, hopefully I can have a better updating schedule. 
> 
> Hope y'all have a Happy Halloween! <3


	9. Making Up

“GET OUT!”

Hayato ducked as Semi flung a pillow at his head, wincing at the obscenities that were flowing from the Omega’s mouth. “Eita,” he weakly pleaded. “Can’t we at least talk about this?”

Eita’s eyes flashed with something akin to pure rage. His hand flew up to his neck, where he pointed to the fresh bond mark that was there. “You gave up any right to conversation the moment you bonded me while I was in heat! How could you?! I trusted you, Hayato!”

The Alpha hung his head in shame before helplessly pointing to his own throat, where fresh bite marks were. “But… I thought you wanted it, I mean, you kept begging me for it and you returned the bond and all…”

That gave Eita pause as his face flushed a dark scarlet. “Of-Of course I did! It’s instinct for me to return the bond that you initiated! But that doesn’t mean I’m anywhere near ready to have a full-fledged, forever bond! This is it, there’s no taking this back and you’ve just ruined everything!”

“But I love you, Eita,” Hayato tried to approach the Omega, but it seemed his words had the opposite effect than what he had hoped for.

Eita stiffened before sobbing and burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. Hayato felt like the worst piece of shit for putting his mate through this. What could he possibly do to atone for the mistakes he had made?

Why hadn’t he had more control over himself?

“Just g-go,” Eita blubbered, pointing to the door. “I’ll need time, Hayato.” The Alpha tried to slip an arm around Eita’s shoulders, only to have the Omega shove him away. “I said I need time,” Eita snapped, glowering at the Alpha with red-rimmed eyes. “I… I don’t know how long it’s going to take to set in that this is happening… I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk.”

Hayato felt as though his entire world had crumbled before him. To have his Omega reject him, it was the worst possible feeling for an Alpha to go through, but if that was what Eita needed, then Hayato would have to respect his wishes. It was the least he owed to Eita.

He gave a quick nod before swallowing hard. “Eita,” he slowly began, waiting until he had the Omega’s attention before continuing. “I know you probably hate me, and I can’t say I blame you after everything that’s happened… But I want nothing more than to be your Alpha, to prove to you how much you mean to me.”

Eita’s eyes widened slightly and Hayato weakly smiled. A hand reached up to wipe any stray tears away from his mate’s eyes. “I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes, I’ll be here waiting.” The Omega tore his gaze away from Hayato, and the Alpha could smell the scent of salt, meaning Eita was fighting fresh tears off.

Hayato slipped his fingers through Eita’s, gently squeezing and releasing Eita’s hand before leaving the Omega alone in his apartment.

A day turned into two, then four, and then a week passed by with no word from Eita. The days dragged on, making Hayato truly miserable when he realized that it had been almost six weeks since he had heard a word from Eita. Friends and family became concerned, especially when it became painfully apparent that the Alpha was losing sleep and not eating the way he should.

“I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but you’ve got to find a way to snap out of this.”

When Hayato agreed to lunch with his older sister, he knew that more than likely the topic of how he been coping with Eita’s rejection would be brought up, but it didn’t mean he was thrilled to have this as their topic of conversation. “What do you know, Eri,” he muttered bitterly, using his fork to push around the food on his plate. “You and your mate did everything the right way, dated for years before marriage and bonding, and I’m the one who fucked everything up.”

His sister released a heavy sigh and Hayato knew she was rolling her eyes without even looking up at her. “You know what? You’re absolutely right, and what kind of self-respecting Omega is going to want an Alpha who can’t even cope with a little separation?”

That made Hayato’s head snap up and his eyes slowly narrowed. “Eri,” his voice lowered dangerously. “That’s not what I-”

“No,” she snapped. “That’s exactly what you meant. Poor, pitiful Hayato, can’t handle his mate needing time to think things over since he bonded Semi without realizing what he was doing. What are you ever going to do? Honestly,” she sighed with a shake of her head. “Do you really think you’re the first pair to bond too early in the relationship and immediately feel regret about it?”

Hayato felt his cheeks heat up at that. “I dunno, maybe? I just… I should’ve had better control. It’s all my fault, and now Eita hates me.” It was embarrassing to have his sister grilling him like this, but that was what she was best at.

Her eyes narrowed to slits and her palm swiftly made connection with the back of Hayato’s head. “I swear, you can be the most frustrating… Just stop it,” she snapped. “This feeling sorry for yourself isn’t going to earn you any points with your mate. You made a mistake, a big one, but you’ve got to stop blaming yourself for every little thing.”

Hayato grumbled under his breath, still rubbing at the sore spot on his head. He knew his sister was right, absolutely knew this, but still, the thought that he had hurt the one he loved so badly by bonding with him too soon…

“Look, as an Omega myself, I understand where Semi is coming from, but you’ve got to start taking better care of yourself until he’s ready to have a serious discussion with you about where you two go from here.” She reached out and gently grasped one of her brother’s hand with her own, giving Hayato a small smile as though to let him know that everything would absolutely be alright in the end.

“Yeah,” he murmured, managing a smile of his own to give his sister. “It’s just, he’s my Omega. I love him.”

“Don’t tell that to me, he needs to be the one to hear it from you.”

Hayato knew his sister was right, and no matter what, he would prove just how much he loved Eita to him. He would show his Omega that he was sorry for everything that happened, and he would be the best damn Alpha to his mate.

So long as Eita would be willing to give him one last chance.

 

* * *

 

Hayato was ecstatic. It had taken some time, several weeks to be exact, but Eita had finally called him, said that he needed to talk to Hayato about something important and gave him a day and time to meet. He had to make a great impression on his mate, to let him know just how Hayato truly felt for him. The Alpha wore his best clothes, bought fresh flowers for Eita, and made sure to keep his phone on him at all times so that he didn’t miss a single potential message or call from Eita.

He was already seated at the restaurant where Eita had told him to meet with him at. Hayato was fidgeting, unable to help but move in his seat, elated at the prospect that this was his chance to shine, and finally…

“Eita!” Hayato jumped from his chair, beaming at the sight of his mate slowly approaching the table. The Omega’s lips curved up into a tiny smile as he took his seat across the table from Hayato.

“Hello,” Eita murmured while folding his hands onto the table. “I… I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to call you. How-How have you been?”

Surely Eita could see the dark circles under his eyes, could tell that he had dropped a bit of weight too, couldn’t he? But that didn’t matter, he had to prove himself to be an Alpha capable of taking care of himself as well as Eita no matter what! “Well, it’s been hard not being with my mate… But not that I’m complaining,” a nervous laugh escaped as he scratched at the back of his neck. “I, well, I gotta be honest when I tell you that I’ve missed you like crazy, Eita.”

Semi’s cheeks pinkened and he whipped his head around, in an attempt no doubt to hide this from Hayato. “O-Oh really?”

“Yeah!” Hayato’s head quickly bobbed up and down as he leaned in closer to his Omega. Damn, if Eita didn’t smell so damn divine… “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. All I want is another chance to try and make things right with you. I know I messed up, but I want you to know how sorry I am for what I did that night. I mean, I don’t regret being your mate, and being bonded to you, not one bit, but I just… Ah, I’m messing this up, aren’t I?” He managed a strangled laugh, hoping that Eita wouldn’t laugh in his face and tell him he was a complete idiot.

He watched in a small relief as Eita’s entire face lit up, and for a moment, he felt as though everything would finally be alright. But just as quickly as Eita’s countenance brightened, it slowly dimmed once more.

Eita took a deep breath, allowing his hand to reach out, fingers entwining with the Alpha’s, before opening his mouth. “Hayato, things… have changed recently.”

The Alpha perked up at the mention of this, thinking that this would be where Eita confessed that he had made a mistake in making Hayato leave the way he had and that he wanted more than anything to be Hayato’s mate.

“I want you to know that I’ve calmed down and I’m no longer mad at you for the bond. All I want now is for us to be together, but I want you to know, no,” Eita slowly shook his head. “I _need_ you to know something first.”

It didn’t matter what Eita had to say at that point, all that mattered to Hayato was that his mate had truly forgiven him and actually wanted them to be together as a mated pair! His inner Alpha was howling with all the joy in the world and he couldn’t wait for Eita to finally tell him what was bothering him so badly so that they could move on.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, those of y'all that have read Baby, Baby unfortunately know how the next couple of chapters are probably going to go... Will I ever stop the angst? Probably someday maybe in the future! 
> 
> I apologize for the lack of updates in pretty much all of my fanfiction. Things in the real world have been very chaotic as of late, and with the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays fast approaching, updates will probably be almost nonexistent until the new year, but you never know! 
> 
> I've also just created an instagram account for those of you who have the wild hair to check out my daily life (which mostly includes snapchat pics, selfies and my cats LOL), so feel free to check it out if you want at allkayokay. And please feel free to stalk me on tumblr as always and talk to me about anything, from haikyuu, to cats, to whatever tickles your fancy!


	10. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this chapter. (;*△*;)
> 
> *WARNING* Miscarriage in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read the last half of the chapter.

Eita’s face was starting to hurt from how much he was smiling. He had invited Kaname to his apartment so that he could tell his friend the news of his unexpected pregnancy, and Kaname was nothing short of ecstatic.

“I knew things would work out for you! Oh Semi, I’m just so happy,” the Omega blubbered and cried tears of joy for his friend and Eita gently slipped an arm around Kaname’s shoulders.

“It’s alright,” he chuckled. “To be honest, it was such a shock to me and I wasn’t sure what to do at first…” His features softened as a hand moved to gently cradle his still-flat abdomen. “But Hayato has really stepped up and is doing his best to prove that he can be the Alpha I… No, _we,_ need.”

It still amazed Eita just how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. Never in his wildest dreams did he actually believe that he would one day be mated and married to Hayato, nor did he ever think he’d one day have a family of his own. Everything was just perfect.

“Have you two thought of names? What about the nursery? You have to let me help plan a baby shower!”

The Omega gave pause to that. “I don’t know… Shouldn’t we wait until after he or she gets here?” He had always known that it was more customary for a family to receive a shower and gifts once the pup had arrived, especially since anything could happen in the first two trimesters.

Kaname’s head swiftly shook back and forth, trying to alleviate any fears his friend might have had about having a premature shower. “Oh, but I promise you wouldn’t regret it! I know this adorable little café in town that actually specializes in throwing showers for brides and expectant mothers. It’s actually becoming more and more accepted to have showers beforehand.”

Was that really the case? Eita slowly felt a brow raise itself before allowing himself to consider the possibility of having a baby shower for himself. After all, his and Hayato’s families would probably enjoy being there to share in Eita and Hayato’s joy, and from what he knew of showers, they were pleasant events that ensured the parents had everything they needed to care for their newborns.

“Yeah,” Eita murmured, a slow smile stretching across his face. “Maybe once I get to the second trimester, we can talk more about a shower.”

Immediately, Kaname’s countenance brightened and he furiously nodded his head. “Of course! You just think about it some more and we can plan whatever you want. We’ve got several months to think about it all, which you might think is a long time, but it’ll pass by in no time at all.”

Eita swallowed and slowly nodded. It was all so much to take in: the doctor’s appointments, planning a shower and nursery, and actually planning on being someone’s parent. He had been so terrified he’d have to go it alone, but Hayato had instantly stepped up the moment Eita confirmed his pregnancy to the Alpha.

So long as he had Hayato at his side, Eita felt as though he could handle anything life threw at him. And speaking of… “Hey,” he cleared his throat, fidgeting in place and not meeting his friend’s eyes. “So… What about… You know…” Eita’s cheeks felt so warm at that moment. “How does sex and all that change with pregnancy?”

Kaname’s dark eyes blinked once before he slowly grinned. “Ohh, you want to know about _that_? Not to scare you, but things definitely change for the duration of your pregnancy, some good and some bad.”

Eita groaned and suddenly wished the ground would swallow him whole.

 

* * *

 

Eita groaned, his cheek resting against the porcelain bowl of the toilet. “I don’t know why they call it morning sickness when I get sick anytime, day or night,” he muttered before slowly standing to his feet and shuffling toward the bedroom he shared with Hayato.

“Hm? You say something?” Hayato glanced over his shoulder from where he was attempting to hang a picture frame on the wall.

“I was just saying how stupid the name morning sickness is,” Eita grumbled. He huffed and crawled on top of his bed before curling into a tight ball, screwing his eyes shut. “Anytime I eat something, it just comes right back up. I feel like I’m going to puke myself to death at this rate.”

“But you’re a beautiful, puking mother-to-be!”

Eita snorted. “You have to say that since it’s _your_ baby I’m carrying,” he stated matter-of-factly. Right then, he didn’t feel beautiful, in any way, shape, or form. How Hayato could truthfully say that Eita was still beautiful was beyond him.

“I talked with my sister earlier, and she says we’re more than welcome to whatever she’s got left over from when the boys were in the newborn stage.”

“That’s nice of her to offer her things to us.” Maybe they wouldn’t need a shower after all if Hayato’s sister was going to help them out with some essential items.

Both their families had been shocked when the pair showed up and announced they had mated and were expecting their first child. Eita had pretty much expected his new in-laws to call him all sorts of nasty things and throw him out, but to his surprise, Hayato’s parents had welcomed him with open arms. His own parents had reacted the same way with Eita’s mother bawling at the exciting news that he was going to be a grandparent.

The bed dipped and Eita allowed one eye to open slightly. He found his mate smiling down at him, and slowly all his frustration began to melt away. Hayato moved to lie next to his mate, but his gaze gradually shifted to Eita’s tummy and the Omega chuckled. Before he could say anything, Hayato shifted lower and lower until he was eye level with Eita’s abdomen, reaching out to gently caress the smooth area.

“Hey there, little guy,” and in that moment Eita’s heart began to hammer hard. “I’m your dad, and you’ve got to give your mom a break with all that nasty morning sickness.”

“Hayato,” Eita managed to choke out. “I-I don’t think it can hear you right now. It’s too early.” This bit of news appeared to have no effect on Hayato, as the Alpha continued to rub and talk to the pup without a care in the world. Eita couldn’t help wrapping his arms around his mate, allowing himself to bask in the moment before quickly drifting off to sleep.

It was hours later, in the middle of the night, when Eita was suddenly hit with a raw, stabbing pain in his abdomen that made him rush for the bathroom immediately. At first, the pain didn’t concern him, since his body had gone through several new bodily changes since he first found out about his pregnancy and surely pain like that was normal.

It wasn’t until he sat down on the toilet and looked down that he realized that something was severely wrong.

Blood. There was blood everywhere in the bowl and Eita could only stare down dumbly at the sight. His doctor had warned him that there might be a small bit of bleeding during the first few weeks of the first trimester, but that it was nothing to worry over.

Eita cried out, doubling over from another bout of sharp pain, and it was after this that his instincts finally clicked, telling him that this was absolutely not normal bleeding and something was terribly wrong. He finally called out for his mate, screeching that something was happening and they needed to get to the hospital. During the drive, Eita could only cry, pleading with any deity listening that their baby was alright and that nothing was wrong, but once they arrived at the hospital and got into an exam room…

The doctor could only shake his head, offering a sad glance to the ultrasound screen. “I’m very sorry, Yamagata-san.”

Sorry? What was he sorry for? The man would only be sorry if there was something wrong, and there couldn’t be anything wrong with their pup! Sure, Eita was still in an undue amount of pain, but he would be fine and so long as he was fine, then their pup would be alright too!

“Don’t…” Hayato choked up, unable to get the words out as he buried a hand against his face to roughly wipe away any tears that fell. “Our pup…”

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Eita finally allowed the worry and fear to creep into his mind that maybe something had indeed happened to their pup, but he couldn’t allow himself to say those words. If he said it, then that would make it all the more real...

The doctor let out a heavy sigh before gently laying a hand to Eita’s shoulder. “I’m afraid I can’t find a heartbeat, and that can only mean one thing. It’s very common for Omegas and Betas alike to experience a miscarriage at least once or twice in their lives. Unfortunately, there’s nothing that you could have done, and it sadly happens more often than what you’d think.”

Miscarriage. That one ugly word stuck with Eita and resounded in his mind over and over again. “So, that means…” He teared up, trying his hardest to keep the sobs at bay, but failing miserably.

“I’m so sorry, but this shouldn’t affect any chances of conceiving again should you decide to try,” the doctor murmured and Eita flung himself against Hayato.

“NO! I w-want my baby back!”

“Eita,” Hayato whimpered, holding his mate close in a weak attempt to comfort him to no avail. “The doc said we-we can always try again…”

That was of little comfort to Eita. He wanted _this_ child, had daydreamed of the day he would hold their son or daughter in his arms and be the perfect mother to them.

“I’m sorry, Eita,” Hayato buried his face in Eita’s hair, and the Omega could feel the wetness of his mate’s tears.

Together, they cried and mourned the loss of their child, the pup they had already fallen in love with but would never get to meet. Eita’s fingers curled into Hayato’s back and Hayato clung to Eita just as tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'M SO SORRY BABIES. ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒) This chapter was so hard to write out, but that will be the one and only time I go into any kind of great detail when discussing any type of miscarriage again. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for the lack of updates lately! Husbando and I are in the process of closing on a home and property and we will officially be moving toward the end of this month, so that's one reason I haven't been around. I thank all of y'all for sticking with me and this story and hope y'all continue to read along until the end! 
> 
> As always, feel free to stalk me on tumblr or instagram to scream haikyuu, omegaverse or really anything at all!


	11. Hard Truths

“And then the Alpha king drew his sword and vanquished the evil dragon, finally freeing the people of the creature that had plagued their lands for so many years,” Eita slowly rocked back and forth while reading from the children’s book in his hands. Tendou’s daughter Usagi sat in his lap, content to be read from one of her favorite storybooks.

The little girl let out a great yawn, rubbing at her eyes with her fists before snuggling closer to Eita. “Wha’ nex’, Temi?”

Eita’s heart melted in that moment. No matter how ridiculous the plot of the story may have been, if Usagi wanted to have this story read to her, then that was what he would do. With some slight abridging to the end of the story, of course. “Well, once the people were freed, the handsome Omega prince thanked the kind Alpha king and quickly sent him on his way. Because as we all know, an Omega’s worth is not just in having an Alpha, but in finding their own strengths for themselves. The Omega prince ruled over his own country, resulting in a time of peace and prosperity, and they all lived happily ever after!”

Eita could hear snickering and glanced up to find Tendou staring at him and Usagi. “Laugh all you want, but some of these kids’ stories are absolutely ridiculous.”

“Aww come on, Semisemi! It’s just a silly bedtime story, lighten up some! It’s not like this is gonna scar her for the rest of her life or somethin’.”

Eita grumbled, shaking his head before gently depositing the book onto the floor. “But it’s best to go ahead and start giving her a sense of self-confidence while she’s young.”

Tendou’s lips slowly curved upwards and he silently pointed to the cub in Eita’s lap. “Looks like a bedtime story from Uncle Temi was just what the little lady needed.”

He glanced down and sure enough, Usagi was fast asleep. Eita’s face broke out into a soft smile and he gently scooped Usagi, careful not to wake her, and quickly deposited the cub into her mother’s arms. Usagi grumbled, squirmed a bit before once again curling up and continuing with her nap and Tendou chuckled. “Guess she really was overdue her nap.”

“Looks that way,” Eita murmured, never taking his eyes off Usagi. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that sometimes it was hard, being around Tendou and Usagi. He absolutely adored his friend’s daughter, but she was another reminder of something Eita couldn’t have. He often caught himself wondering just what each of the pups he had lost would have been like; would they have been quiet and shy, or outgoing and excitable? Would they have looked like Eita, or maybe more like their Alpha parent? 

He and Hayato had suffered yet another miscarriage just a few weeks earlier. That made it the seventh one Eita had gone through, and each loss weighed heavier and heavier on the Omega’s heart.

“Something up?”

Eita blinked, shaken out of his own thoughts by Tendou’s gentle prodding. He quickly plastered on a smile and shook his head. “No, nothing important. Why don’t you lay Usagi down and I’ll grab us something to drink in the kitchen?”

“Sure thing, Semisemi,” Tendou chirped and gently bounced his daughter in his arms, whispering sweet things into her ear while Eita padded down the hall to the kitchen.

Who’dve ever thought that out of all their high school friends, it would be Tendou to be the first to get pregnant and actually be a damn good mother? Eita admitted that he had been awfully jealous when he first found out that his friend was pregnant and about to give birth while Eita couldn’t keep a single pregnancy. But Satori’s little girl was an absolute delight and Eita and Hayato both couldn’t get enough of Usagi.

Several minutes later, Tendou finally emerged and plopped down into a chair while Eita poured a drink for his friend. “Whew,” he slumped back. “I’m beat. I tell ya, Semisemi, Usagi’ll run you ragged if you let her.”

Eita chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t see how you ever get tired of it. She’s perfect.”

“Yeah, perfectly wild and rambunctious!”

“Hmm, and I wonder just where she could have gotten that from,” Eita murmured before sipping at his glass.

Tendou’s eyes narrowed and his grin sharpened. “Someone’s being sassy today.” Eita laughed and finished the rest of his drink before Tendou interjected. “Don’t you have a doctor’s appointment this week?”

Eita paused and focused all of his attention onto his glass before nodding his head slowly. “Yeah, and Hayato’s going with me too.” He could feel Tendou staring hard at him.

“And what’re you expecting to happen?”

He knew his friend was curious, after all he was a medical professional, but Eita was terrified to answer the question. “I don’t… I honestly don’t have a clue. I’m hoping that there’s something in my diet I need to change, or even a small medical procedure I might need to have. I don’t know what I’ll do if it’s something more severe.”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry about it! There’s all kinds’ve things docs can do! I worked a small time in Omegan obstetrics before going full-time in the ER, and it’s real fascinating stuff.”

“I’m sure it is,” he murmured, not really interested in hearing Tendou’s experiences working in all the different nursing fields. “It’s scary, and I just don’t know what to think.”

Tendou hummed thoughtfully before leaning in close. “You wanna know what I think? I think you should stop worrying! It won’t be long at all and you ‘n Hayato’ll have a whole volleyball team of pups! Just like you were always meant to!”

As much as Satori might have grated on his nerves at times, he really was a good friend, and Eita managed to give Satori a warm smile. “Thanks, I really hope you’re right there…”

“Course I am! Now let’s see how much mischief we can get into before Chibi-Usa wakes up from her nap and decides to wreak havoc everywhere.”

 

* * *

 

Eita and Hayato sat in the doctor’s exam room, Eita fidgeting in his seat while Hayato quietly reached over and gently grasped his mate’s hand with his own.

“Hey,” Hayato murmured, managing to give Eita a grin. “It’ll be alright. The doc’ll finally tell us everything’s alright, but we might need to change up a few things. Maybe she’ll even suggest a new position or two to try out in the bedroom.” His eyebrows waggled and Eita slowly cracked a smile.

Leave it to his mate to make him feel a little better. Hayato was absolutely incorrigible. “Maybe,” but Eita wasn’t so sure. He was hopeful that everything would be fine, but there was something sitting in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn’t leave him alone. All of the what-if’s had been forming in his mind all morning, taunting and tormenting him and Eita couldn’t stand it another minute longer. All he wanted was the doctor to finally come in and tell them what was going on, just why he couldn’t seem to carry a single pregnancy to full-term.

And suddenly, the door swung open and the pair was met with the smiling face of Eita’s Omegan primary care physician. “Well, it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you, Yamagata-san. I see here that the supplements I prescribed don’t seem to be working.”

Eita slowly shook his head, throat suddenly dry. “N-No,” he croaked out. “And I’ve had two more miscarriages since then.” Just saying the words, made him sick to his stomach.

His doctor frowned, brow creasing at this news. “Yes, I see that as well.” She flipped through Eita’s chart before sitting down in a chair. “Now, I have a theory as to why you can conceive easily but can’t keep a pregnancy, but I’ll need to double check a few things with you first. You came in for a physical exam last week, correct?”

Eita’s head bobbed up and down. “Yes, I did and I was told you’d give those results to me today during this appointment.”

The doctor pursed her lips together. “I see,” she murmured before once again glancing down at Eita’s chart. “Yamagata-san, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask some very in-depth and personal questions. Will that be alright?”

Eita and Hayato glanced at one another before Eita turned to his doctor again, nodding once. “Y-Yes, it’s fine.” It honestly wasn’t, but if that’s what it took to figure out what was wrong with his body, then so be it.

“Good,” her shoulders seemed to relax. “In looking at your past medical history, I see that you began taking suppressants during your college years. Is that correct?”

Eita nodded. “That’s right. I presented late and my parents weren’t comfortable with letting me take suppressants while I was in high school because it might’ve caused long-term damage to my reproductive system.”

His doctor smiled at that. “It’s understandable for parents to be concerned with their Omega children, but now I’m afraid I have to ask what methods you used to help prevent any unplanned pregnancies. What forms of contraception have you used through the years since you first presented?”

Well, that was unexpected. Eita blinked once, brow furrowing as he tried remembering what he had used as birth control. He had really only used birth control during his high school years, and that hadn’t exactly been a prescription he had taken.

“Is it possible that you’ve taken a form of synthetic contraception in the past?”

Eita’s head whipped up at that, eyes wide. “Y-Yeah, but I mean, I don’t see what that has to do… All the other Omegas in school were taking it, so I figured what harm could it really do?”

His doctor gave him a weak smile, shaking her head. “I was afraid of that. You see, in your physical exam, I found the lining of your uterine wall is extremely thin and appears to be likely to tear easily; it’s so thin that it’s hardly capable of ever carrying a pregnancy to full-term the way it is currently. And I’ve only seen cases like yours in Omegas that took a form of synthetic contraception that has never been approved by the pharmaceuticals and medical devices agency.”

The more his doctor spoke about the birth control he had taken in high school, the less Eita could feel his legs. His hands gripped the edge of his chair in a death grasp, the only thing keeping him from falling over was Hayato.

“I’m afraid on top of the damage to your uterine wall, your womb is also severely scarred from the years of contraception use. As it stands, the chances of you successfully carrying to full-term are extremely slim.”

No… How could this be? How was it possible that… That he wasn’t…

“I can’t have a baby?” Eita barely managed to whisper his question, giving a quick glance to his mate. “But it’s all I’ve ever wanted, I-I just…” The room began to spin and Eita felt the bile crawling up his throat as the realization slowly began to sink in.

“If you’d like, I can recommend a surrogate agency or even a social worker to help with the adoption process.”

Eita didn’t bother listening to Hayato’s response to the doctor’s suggestion. When he had come into this appointment, he expected that there would be some form of trouble, but he had also assumed that there would be a way to help with his infertility issues. Wasn’t that what modern medicine was for?!

“I can’t do this,” Eita muttered under his breath, forcing himself to get to his feet and leaving his mate and doctor behind in the room. He stormed down the long hallway, exited the office and waited until he was on the sidewalk before collapsing onto his knees.

How was this possible? How was it that everyone else in the world could have a baby, could give their mates pups, and he was a horribly broken, useless Omega who couldn’t even do one thing right? The sobs wracked his body and Eita wrapped his arms around his form as a way to protect himself.

“My fault,” he hissed. If only he had been more careful in high school, found more reliable contraception instead of taking the medicine bought right off the street. “Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I take the birth control?!” Tears blurred his vision and it didn’t even register with Eita when his mate found him, held him close and told him over and over that it would be alright, that they would be fine no matter what.

But Hayato was wrong. Eita couldn’t be fine now that he knew it was all his fault that he couldn’t keep a pregnancy to full-term. Eita couldn’t handle this distressing news any longer. “Why,” he whimpered, burying his face against his mate.

“Eita,” Hayato began to choke up. “This isn’t your fault, you’ve gotta stop that. We-We’ll figure something out, but this isn’t the end for us. We’ll find a way to have a pup of our own.”  

Fingers curled against Hayato’s back and Eita nodded. He couldn’t give up, not just yet. Eita would find a way to carry his own pup, and no doctor could tell him otherwise! It didn’t matter what it took, Eita couldn’t give up yet.

He could do this. _They_ could do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiive! And I'm here to bring even more angst! 
> 
> I know I've taken forever on getting an update out to y'all but I took today off from work for my birthday and this is my birthday gift to you for being so patient with me during all of this! Things have been difficult with my mother-in-law's new cancer diagnosis and it's been hard on our whole family watching her go downhill so updates will definitely continue to be very sporadic from here on out. 
> 
> But I am in the process of writing a new SemiGata oneshot as a gift to a friend since her birthday was this past weekend, so be on the lookout for that in the next few days if I can finish everything up! 
> 
> Also, infertility awareness is something that is near and dear to my heart since I've had several friends and family members suffer from it. April 22-28 is national infertility awareness week, so please think about all the people who might be suffering and you just don't even know it.
> 
> As always feel free to stalk me on tumblr and instagram and scream about Shiratorizawa and haikyuu in general!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be posting this when I'm still working on my other ABO fic, but I just couldn't help it. This YamaSemi fic has been haunting me for some time now, and I'm just so excited to finally be working on it. Updates for it will be slow since my priority is my UshiTen fic, but whenever I get a chance I'll do my best to post. 
> 
> There will be smut throughout, so please be warned if you aren't comfortable with that. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and talk haikyuu to me! love-andpeace.tumblr.com


End file.
